Maman Stiles
by LadySterek
Summary: Qui a dit que sortir avec un alpha était une chose facile ? Stiles se rend compte de l'importance que Derek lui porte quand il se retrouve à devoir jouer la maman pour sa meute. S'occuper d'un bébé est loin d'être reposant...
1. Chapitre 1

Stiles n'avait pas prévu ça, mais alors pas du tout. Il se doutait bien qu'en sortant avec l'alpha il aurait plus de responsabilité, il le savait. Mais ce que Deaton venait de lui dire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire.

Comment une chose pareille est possible ? C'était sûrement une mauvaise blague ou un cauchemar et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Sinon Stiles n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ça tombe encore sur lui ?

Il aurait préféré faire face à un kanima ou encore à une meute d'alphas enragés, tout sauf _ça_. Mais non… il faut que cette petite chose blonde continue de le fixer comme si elle attendait qu'il lui fasse un gros câlin.

« Je ne crois pas avoir tout compris » dit Stiles tout en continuant de regarder ce… monstre. Avec un peu de chance c'était tout simplement une hallucination et elle allait disparaître.

Deaton soupira avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est une sorte de tradition chez les lycans. Quand un alpha trouve un compagnon et qu'il veut se lier à lui, un phénomène se produit. C'est juste pour s'assurer qu'il fait le bon choix et qu'il ne met pas en péril sa meute. »

« C'est un sorte de test » affirma Stiles. Deaton hocha la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que Derek ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

« Il n'était peut être pas près »

Génial, maintenant il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul face à ce problème parce que monsieur n'avait pas eut le courage de lui en parler. Mais ce qu'il retient c'est que Derek a l'intention de se lier à lui et il n'y a qu'un moyen de le faire. Il est à la fois excité et stressé. Après tout, se sera sa première fois et il ne veut pas tout gâcher à cause de son incompétence.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix » dit Stiles en soupirant pour la énième fois. Après tout on ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis alors il avait le droit de se plaindre. « Combien de temps ça va durer ? »

« Une journée pour chaque membre de la meute »

Stiles se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Heureusement que se sont les vacances de Noël sinon il ne sait pas comment il aurait pût gérer tout ça.

Il est tout à fait conscient qu'à partir du moment où il a commencé à sortir avec Derek il aurait une place plus importante dans la meute. Il savait qu'il serait vu comme la maman, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Mais sa virilité en prenait un coup quand Erika l'emmenait faire les magasins parce qu'elle avait besoin de son avis. Et évidemment il finissait toujours dans une cabine d'essayage avec des tonnes de vêtements.

Une chose est sûre, il ne va pas laisser Derek s'en sortir comme ça. Il aurait quand même pût lui dire qu'il comptait aller plus loin avec lui. C'est la moindre des choses.

« Stiles, il faut que tu saches que si tu réussis ce test ça voudra dire que tu es apte à t'occuper correctement de sa meute et de lui mais aussi… à élever vos futurs enfants. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Stiles. Il évita de justesse de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ce que Deaton venait de dire ? « Comment ça _nos_ enfants ? Ceux qu'on adoptera ? »

Deaton semblait… mal à l'aise et c'est bien la première fois que Stiles le voyait comme ça.

« Un alpha est né pour faire perdurer sa lignée. Que son compagnon soit une femme ou un homme ça n'a pas d'importance, il arrivera à avoir une descendance avec lui. »

Stiles ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait une envie soudaine de vomir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber sur lui ? Il avait un karma vraiment pourri.

« Vous voulez dire que je peux tomber… enceint ? » Est-ce que même ce mot existe ? Il n'en sait rien et franchement il s'en fiche. Il allait vraiment faire la peau à Derek.

« Oui » affirma Deaton.

Stiles se jura de tuer et castrer Derek. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Il regarda cette petite chose assise sur la table d'auscultation de Deaton puis soupira. Après tout il n'a pas d'autre choix que de passer ce test et il doit bien avouer qu'Erika est vraiment trop mignonne comme ça. Il l'entoure d'une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid et la prend dans ses bras.

Elle agrippa son tee-shirt au niveau du col comme si elle avait peur qu'il change soudainement d'avis et l'abandonne ici. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et Stiles put sentir son petit souffle chaud lui chatouiller son cou.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Derek et d'en discuter avec lui » dit Deaton juste avant que Stiles s'en aille.

« C'est ce que je compte faire » répondit-il. Après tout il peut très bien embarqué Derek dans toute cette merde. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison que se soit tout le temps lui qui subisse ce genre de chose.

Il lui envoya donc un message pour qu'il bouge son cul poilu et le retrouve chez lui. Devant sa voiture il se rendit compte d'un petit problème, comment est-ce qu'il va faire pour rentrer alors qu'il a un bébé dans les bras et pas de siège auto.

« Et puis merde » chuchota-t-il. Il monta au volant de sa Jeep, cala Erika entre ses jambes et démarra. S'il croisait son père ou un de ses collègues il était fichu.

Heureusement pour lui se ne fut pas le cas, sa chance était peut être revenue finalement. Il entra chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il ne sursauta même pas quand il aperçut deux yeux rouges le fixer.

« Tu m'expliques ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que les alphas avaient certaines… particularités ? Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? Pas que ça me dérange de tomber enceint, en faite si quand même un peu. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de test ? T'aurais….»

Un grognement menaçant retentit dans toute la pièce ce qui le fit se stopper net. Derek s'avança dangereusement de lui mais avec l'habitude Stiles ne recula pas mais instinctivement il resserra sa prise autour d'Erika.

« Je voulais te le dire mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite » se défendit Derek du mieux qu'il put. « Et je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir alors… »

Stiles soupira. Encore. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il l'a fait en une journée ? Il ne sait même plus.

« J'imagine que tu vas me dire que tu ne peux pas m'aider »

Derek secoua la tête et pour confirmer ses dires il tendit les bras pour prendre Erika mais celle-ci ne le laissa pas faire et le griffa férocement en grondant de mécontentement. Il se recula et attendit que ses plaies guérissent.

« Ca ne durera que quelques jours Stiles »

Stiles aurait bien aimé trouver quelque chose à répondre mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Dans tous les cas il n'a pas le choix alors autant faire avec.

« D'accord je m'occuperai d'eux mais il faut toujours qu'on parle de ce truc d'alpha. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ! Et mon idée de te castrer tient toujours »

Derek ne chercha même pas à riposter, il se contenta de passer par la fenêtre pour s'en aller.

« Ne me souhaite pas bonne chance surtout ! » cria-t-il avant d'ajouter plus doucement « alpha incompétent »

Il souffla en posant Erika sur son lit, se posta devant elle et attendit. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il attendait. Peut être un miracle ou autre chose. Ses petits yeux bleus le fixaient avec une sorte de fascination. Stiles savait que ces quelques jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos et il était loin d'imaginer à quel point il avait raison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour tous les follows, les favoris et les reviews. Ça me fais énormément plaisir :) je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon histoire plairait autant. Je vais essayer de mettre le plus d'informations possible car la dernière fois, je n'en ai parlé.**

 **Plublication :** **Minimum une fois par semaine, tout dépend de mon temps libre.**

 **Warning général :** **M-preg, lime, lemon (je préviendrai à chaque chapitre)**

 **Chapitres :** **je compte en publier 10.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont à Jeff Davis.**

 _ **Réponses reviews :**_

 **Flavy :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras autant les autres :D**

 **Akane :** **J'essayerai de faire un maximum pour que mes chapitres soient drôles mais j'ai un humour complètement pourri alors... À toi de me dire si tu trouves ce chapitre tout aussi bien :) Et merci beaucoup ;)**

 **J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop guimauve :)**

Stiles était complètement perdu. Que devait-il faire avec un bébé de huit mois sur les bras ? Il respira profondément avant de prendre son ordinateur portable et de faire des recherches approfondies. Après tout il devra s'occuper des autres membres de la meute alors autant être incollable dès maintenant.

Erika s'amusait à faire des bulles avec sa bouche et quand elles explosaient elle se mettait à rigoler. Stiles ne trouvait pas ça drôle, et pour cause elle mettait plein de bave sur sa couverture. Il l'attrapa à bout de bras en évitant de s'en mettre partout.

Elle commença à babiller, contente que Stiles lui porte de l'attention. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Stiles alluma la télévision et mît un dessin animé. Malheureusement pour lui il s'agissait de Dora et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il est la chanson de "sac à dos" dans la tête.

Il en profita pour appeler son père et de lui demander de passer au magasin pour acheter des couches, des biberons et tout ce dont il aura besoin. Il trouva bien vite une excuse pour justifier ces achats. Même si son père était au courant pour les loup-garous et tout le tralala, il était hors de question qu'il lui dise la vérité. Sinon il y avait de forte chance que Derek ne survive pas.

Erika commença à geindre doucement avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer à s'en casser la voix. Prit de panique, Stiles se dirigea vers elle mais ne vit pas ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas blesser, elle était bien couverte et l'épisode de Dora n'était pas encore terminé. Les pleurs lui transperçaient les tympans et il n'avait qu'une envie : se boucher les oreilles.

Il se força à la prendre correctement dans ses bras et à la bercer. Au début il était mal-à-l'aise mais au fur et à mesure il prenait de l'assurance. Erika se calma doucement mais elle laissait échapper des sanglots de temps en temps.

"Bah alors ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?"

Erika l'observait, curieuse d'entendre le son de la voix de Stiles. Elle ne le lâchait plus des yeux alors qu'il continuait à la cajoler. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps et elle recommença à pleurer.

Cinq minutes plus tard le shérif rentra chez lui, chargé comme une mûle. Alerté par le vacarme que produisait Erika, il accourut dans le salon et retrouva son fils en train d'essayer de calmer un bébé en pleur. Il était peut être petit mais a de sacré poumon. Il se précipita vers Stiles pour essayer de l'aider mais il ne pût poser ses mains sur la petite qu'elle lui grogna dessus. Il se recula en écarquillant les yeux.

Comment une chose aussi petite peut-elle faire un truc pareil ?

Un loup-garou, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

"Stiles..."commença-t-il.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais là j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide." Stiles regarda son père avec espoir. Après tout il s'est occupé de lui quand il était petit alors il pourrait très bien lui donner des conseils avec ce bébé.

"Je ne peux pas le toucher alors je ne sais pas si je vais être utile."Le shérif observa plus longuement cette chose qui était en train de lui casser les oreilles. "C'est une fille ? Elle s'appelle comment ?"

Stiles était en plein combat intérieur. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? Après tout il peut très bien mentir à moitié.

"C'est Erika."dit-il d'un coup. "On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé mais Deaton est sur le coup, ne t'en fais pas."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce toi qui t'en occupes ? Elle a un alpha pour ça" parfois Stiles détestait avoir un père aussi intelligent. Après tout il n'est pas devenu shérif pour rien.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu es compris la partie du rôle que l'alpha tient pour sa meute ?"

"Ce n'était pas si compliqué."

"J'ai dû le répéter plusieurs fois à Scott." Souffla Stiles. Il ne chercha pas plus à éclairer l'esprit de son père et s'empressa de lui prendre les affaires qu'il avait acheté. Il n'est pas stupide, il avait très bien compris qu'Erika avait faim. Il prépara le biberon le plus vite possible et le lui donna.

Les pleurs cessèrent pour laisser place à des bruits de déglutination. Elle le but tellement vite qu'elle eut le hoquet. Stiles posa sa petite tête sur son épaule et tapota doucement son dos. Un rot sonore se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

Stiles prit une couche pour essayer de lui la mettre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Erika n'arrêtait pas de rouler sur elle-même en rigolant et quand il arrivait à la maintenir en place, elle agitait ses bras et ses jambes. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour y arriver.

Ensuite vient le tour de lui enfiler ses vêtements. Une tâche tout aussi laborieuse si vous voulez son avis. Mais avec les conseils de son père, qui restait en retrait, il finit par réussir. Stiles regarda l'horloge du salon et soupira. Il n'était que dix heure du matin.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?"demanda-t-il à son père.

"Amuses-toi avec elle. À cet âge là ils aiment bien attirer l'attention"

Stiles s'assit sur le canapé et mît Erika sur ses genoux. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que se soit pour l'occuper qu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit. Instinctivement il passa ses bras autour de son petit corps et commença à caresser tendrement son dos avec sa main.

Si Erika dort la plupart du temps il n'aura pas grand chose à craindre. Mais trois heures plus tard elle se réveilla en réclamant à manger. Son père ayant acheté des petits plats déjà préparés, Stiles lui en réchauffa un. Au menu purée de carotte et blanc de poulet.

Il commença à lui donner à manger à l'aide d'une petite cuillère mais elle râla en la lui prenant des mains. Stiles la regarda se nourrir toute seule, plus ou moins proprement. Elle a dû juger la cuillère inutile puisqu'elle la posa sur la table et prit les aliments avec ses doigts. Ce qui valut une crise de larme puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à attraper beaucoup de purée.

Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler face à ce spectacle. Une fois qu'elle eut finie son plat, il lui fit se laver les mains mal grès ses protestations. Il sursauta quand il aperçut son père appuyé à la chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?"demanda Stiles en voyant que son père souriait.

"Tu as l'air d'être à l'aise avec elle." Il s'approcha mais pas assez pour qu'Erika se mette à grogner. Il voyait bien que son fils faisait le maximum pour s'occuper correctement du bébé et il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait à merveille."Tu feras un excellent père"

Stiles releva vivement la tête, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il regarda longuement son père avant de sourire. Finalement il a peut être une chance de réussir ce test. Il emmena Erika dans le salon et l'installa sur le sol. Il sortit différents jouets qui lui appartenaient et que son père avait sorti exprès.

Il s'amusa tout l'après-midi avec elle et s'arrêta seulement quand c'était devenu urgent de changer sa couche. Il se débrouilla mieux que la première fois mais se jura que se serait la dernière fois.

Bizarrement elle ne réclama rien pour le goûter. Pendant plus de deux heures elle ne faisait qu'appuyer sur un doudou Simba qui rugissait. À chaque rugissement elle explosait de rire et Stiles trouvait ça absolument adorable. Vers dix-neuf heure son père sortit acheter de quoi mettre Erika à l'aise pour la nuit. Pendant ce temps Derek en profita pour passer.

Il avait l'air surpris de voir que Stiles était tourjours en vie. D'ailleurs ça n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui commença à bouder.

"Tu me croyais incapable de m'occuper d'un enfant ou quoi ?" Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre une nouvelle fois que Derek l'embrassa. Au début chastement puis il l'approfondit bien vite mais quand l'une des mains de Derek se posa sur sa joue et l'autre dans son cou, Erika commença à grogner.

Ils la regardèrent, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais apparemment elle n'apprécit juste pas que Derek soit aussi proche de Stiles. Derek se retient de justesse de lui grogner dessus. Après tout c'est son petit-ami, il a le droit de l'embrasser quand il veut.

"Bon, c'est l'heure du bain." Dit Stiles.

"Je me suis déjà lavé ce matin." Répondit Derek.

Stiles le regarda comme si un troisième œil venait d'apparaître sur son visage.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as voulu faire de l'humour." Le supplia Stiles. Derek fronça les sourcils. "Ne refais plus jamais ça." Là Derek ne retient pas son grognement de mécontentement. Ce qui a eut comme résultat de faire sursauter Erika avant qu'elle ne fonde en larme.

Stiles se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer en espérant que ça suffirait pour la calmer. Mais elle avait l'air terrifié et ses caresses ne changeaient rien. Il se tourna vers Derek en le fusillant du regard. Ce dernier avait l'intelligence de paraître désolé.

Stiles embrassa le front d'Erika tout en la rassurant.

"Tout va bien ma puce. C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Sans le voir, Derek s'était approché de lui ce qui fit qu'il sursauta quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Stiles et respira son odeur. Le voir aussi protecteur et attentif avec Erika lui faisait envie de voir Stiles comme ça mais avec son propre enfant.

Erika se calma petit à petit. Elle continuait de sangloter mais s'arrêta quand Stiles lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez. Elle regarda tour à tour Derek et Stiles puis émit un son satisfait. Elle commença à gazouiller joyeusement tout en bavant sur son tee-shirt.

Stiles fronça les sourcils quand il vit que les cheveux d'Erika s'allongeaient mais il fut plus surpris quand il sentit qu'elle pesait plus lourd dans ses bras. Il la posa par terre et se recula légèrement. Derek en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras puissants et le coller un peu plus à lui.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux quand elle commença à grandir devant eux. Tout son corps s'allongeait mais les vêtements, devenus trop petits, se déchirèrent. Ayant compris ce qu'il se passait, Stilesl l'enveloppa dans un plaid. Le bébé Erika finit par laisser place à l'Erika adolescente. Elle se couvrit correctement et partit à l'étage. Heureusement que Stiles avait prévu le coup et avait prit quelques affaires à elle.

il se retourna dans les bras de Derek et l'entoura des siens. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien ici. Il entendait Derek respirer dans son cou et il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait décidément plus se passer de lui.

Erika les rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard, habillée et de bonne humeur. Elle regarda longuement Stiles avant de lui sourire et de pousser Derek pour le prendre dans ses bras. Derek râla mais la laissa faire, si Erika se comporte comme ça avec son compagnon c'est qu'il a dû bien s'occuper d'elle.

Le bruit d'ine clé dans une serrure les firent sursauter. Derek et Erika eurent juste le temps de partir par la fenêtre du salon juste avant que le shérif arrive dans la pièce. Il était encombré par un lit pour bébé pliable et par un siège auto. Stiles ne s'embêta pas de lui dire qu'Erika ne pourra plus rentrer dedans, ils serviront sûrement pour les autres membres de la meute.

En tout cas Stiles était fière de sa journée. Elle n'était pas aussi terrible de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Bizarrement il était même pressé d'être à demain pour s'occuper à nouveau d'un enfant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires ! Vous êtes juste géniaux ! Promis j'essayerai de faire des chapitres plus détaillés.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Flavy : J'hésitais entre Dora et Oui Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est la chanson de Dora qui est restée. En tout cas merci beaucoup et à la prochaine :)**

 **Guest : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question les membres de la meute sont Erika, Isaac, Boyd et Jackson. Voilà :) Et merci beaucoup.**

 **Disclamer** **:** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement !**

 **Info : les membres de la meute sont : Erika, Isaac, Boyd et Jackson. Stiles ne devra s'occuper que d'eux. Malia n'a jamais existé. Derek est juste sorti avec Kate quand il était jeune mais pas avec les autres (Jennifer et Braenden)**

 **Warning :** **Mention M-Preg, gros gros LIME (limite lemon, enfin je crois)**

Stiles déposa le petit lit pliable et le siège auto dans un coin de sa chambre. Expliquer à son père qu'Erika avait reprit sa taille normale n'avait pas été une chose facile car Stiles étant Stiles, il avait plus réussit à l'embrouiller qu'autre chose. Il prit un boxer propre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche il eut tout le loisir de repenser à la journée peu commune qu'il venait de passer.

Erika n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'il l'avait pensé, il la trouvait même un peu trop calme. Son comportement d'enfant n'a absolument rien avoir avec celui de maintenant. Mais si on y réfléchit bien avant qu'elle ne se fasse mordre par Derek elle était timide et introvertie. Elle a bien changé depuis. Stiles n'a pas pût s'empêcher d'être impressionné par ce changement radical. Il l'avait trouvé canon, pas qu'elle ne l'est plus maintenant mais dans son esprit Derek arrive à surpasser tout le monde niveau beauté.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la douche, il se sécha et enfila son boxer. Il se lava les dents et alla dans sa chambre. Mine de rien cette journée a été épuisante. Il rêvait d'une chose : dormir.

Alors qu'il allait se glisser sous sa couette bien chaude, il aperçut une paire d'yeux rouges le fixer à sa fenêtre. Sans prendre la peine d'aller l'ouvrir il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Si c'était vraiment important il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour rentrer.

Il l'entendit s'ouvrir et un courant d'air frais traversa sa chambre. Il soupira pour éviter de s'énerver contre son visiteur nocturne. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est dormir. Mais apparemment le karma était contre lui.

"Stiles", dit une voix grave. "Il faut qu'on parle."

Ce dernier se redressa d'un coup.

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tard Derek." Stiles le regarda longuement essayant de déchiffrer son expression. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tenu au courant ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance peut être ?"

Il entendit Derek soupirer.

"Tu ne me croyais pas capable de m'occuper correctement de ta meute, c'est ça ? Tu préférais rien me dire sur ce qu'il peut se passer entre nous ? C'est quand même super important là ! Je ne..."

Stiles fut stopper net par un grognement menaçant.

"Tu serais partit" dit brusquement Derek.

Stiles haussa les sourcils sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Voyant son incompréhension Derek continua.

"Si je t'en avais parlé tu ne serais pas resté avec moi."

"Et pourquoi ?" Demanda Stiles. "Si tu crois que parce que j'ai appris que je peux tomber enceint je vais te laisser tomber tu te trompes. Je ne vais pas te mentir je suis mort de trouille mais je fais avec."

Derek se retient de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Stiles se rallongea correctement dans son lit mais des mains l'empêchèrent de rabattre sa couverture sur lui. Il regarda Derek d'un œil curieux. Ce dernier enleva sa veste en cuire et ses chaussures avant de grimper à son tour sur le lit.

Stiles se décala pour lui laisser de la place. Une fois que Derek soit correctement installé, il ne pût s'empêcher de se coller à lui. Il dégageait une odeur et une chaleur rassurantes qui étaient maintenant devenues sa drogue.

Il sentit les bras de Derek s'enrouler autour de lui pour le ramener encore plus près de son corps brûlant. Sa tête posait sur son épaule, Stiles commençait doucement à s'endormir mais une main baladeuse commença à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Question idiote, certes, mais Stiles était vraiment épuisé pour essayer de réfléchir, même juste quelques secondes.

La main quitta son poste mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en plaindre qu'un poids l'enfonça plus profondément dans son matelas. Il daigna enfin à ouvrir ses yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Grosse erreur ! Il vit Derek à califourchon sur lui en train de le regarder avec ses yeux rouges d'alpha. Mais si maintenant il les a de cette couleur ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en colère contre lui, en tout cas la bosse qu'il voit dans son jean le lui prouve.

Stiles se retient de justesse de gémir. Parce que, vraiment ? Voir Derek le regarder avec des yeux qui ne laisse aucune imagination à ce qu'il a envie de faire, le mettent dans un état second.

Stiles est étonné parce que d'habitude c'est toujours lui qui prend l'initiative mais il sait que quelque chose a changé. Il peut même affirmer que c'est depuis qu'Erika est redevenue une adolescente.

Il arrêta de réfléchir quand des lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes. Derek n'était pas doux et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ça ne le dérangeait pas. Quand la langue de Derek entra en contact avec la sienne, il se sentit réagir. Son pénis commençait doucement à se réveiller mais les mouvements de hanches que faisait Derek le rendirent complètement dure.

Il voulut toucher Derek mais ce dernier emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes. Frustré, il commença à se débattre mais il se stoppa quand son érection rencontra celle de Derek. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'habits à son goût mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Comme si Derek lisait dans ses pensées, il libera ses mains pour commencer à enlever son tee-shirt. Stiles se précipita pour déboutonner le jean devenu trop encombrant et baisser la fermeture éclaire.

Une fois que Derek se retrouva en boxer lui aussi, il fondit sur les lèvres de Stiles. Il était à la fois heureux qu'il ne l'ai pas rejeté mais il était aussi quand même inquiet. Après tout Stiles pourrait très bien changer d'avis et en avoir marre d'avoir affaire à lui. Son brusque changement d'humeur n'échappa à ce dernier qui posa ses mains sur les joues de Derek et de commencer à les caresser tendrement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda-t-il. Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Question d'habitude. Il détailla plus attentivement le visage de Derek et réussit à apercevoir, en dessus de tout ce désir de l'inquiétude. Bizarrement il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour comprendre. "Derek arrête de penser toujours au pire et puis tu as vraiment cru que tu allais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?"

Derek ne répondit rien, il se contenta de le fixer. Il était sûr d'une chose, il était tombé sur le bon compagnon.

Il mordilla la lèvre inférieur de Stiles avant de migrer dans son cou. Il suça cette peau blanche qui n'appartenait qu'à lui pour y laisser sa marque. Fière de lui, il descendit jusqu'à son torse qu'il parsema de baiser avant de s'arrêter à son nombril. Il entendit distinctement le cœur de Stiles rater un battement quand il commença à le lui lécher.

Stiles s'empêchait de gémir. Hors de question que son père se pointe maintenant. Il attrapa les draps et les serra quand Derek lui enleva son boxer et embrassa la base de son pénis. C'était une vraie torture, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il le lui fit comprendre en bougeant ses hanches. Il n'était pas sûr que Derek est compris le message mais à peine pensa-t-il ça qu'une langue le lécha de tout son long.

Il haleta et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre bruit mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Derek tenait ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'il commençait à le prendre en bouche. Il prit tout son temps pour l'engloutir complètement mais quand quelques goutes de liquide pré-séminal entrèrent en contact avec sa langue, il perdit tout contrôle. Il avait le goût de son compagnon dans la bouche et ça le rendait dingue.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait une fellation mais quelque chose a changé. Il le sentait. Il accentua ses mouvements de va-et-vient tout en creusant ses joues. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour respirer et mieux le reprendre après.

Il stoppa tout mouvement quand l'odeur de sang lui chatouilla les narines. Peur d'avoir blessé son compagnon sans l'avoir remarqué il se détacha de lui mal grès ses protestations. En regardant le corps de Stiles il comprit d'où venait le problème. Ce dernier s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Derek se releva puis lécha cette pauvre lèvre maltraitée. Grâce à sa salive la plaie guérit instantanément. Stiles ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et regarda Derek. Il se demandait encore comment un gars comme lui sortait avec un mannequin mais là, tout de suite ce n'était vraiment pas ça priorité. Il déchira le boxer de Derek qui était surpris. Stiles s'était entraîné pour réussir à faire ça mais il est hors de question qu'il le lui dise.

Il referma sa main sur la virilité de son amant et commença à imprimer un mouvement lent. Trop lent pour Derek apparemment qui lui grogna dessus pour qu'il aille plus vite. La tête de Derek enfouit dans son cou, Stiles entendait distinctement sa respiration chaotique quand il accéléra. Pour se venger Derek attrapa l'érection de Stiles et le masturba durement. N'en pouvant plus Stiles laissa quelques gémissements sortirent de sa bouche. Tant pis si son père l'entendait, c'est trop bon pour ne pas qu'il s'exprime.

ll grogna de frustration quand Derek se détacha de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! C'était beaucoup trop douloureux et frustrant. Derek le força à le lâcher ce qui fit redoubler son mécontentement. Quelques secondes de flottement avant que Stiles pousse un soupir de soulagement. Derek reprenait son activité buccale.

Tout en le suçant avidement, Derek mît deux doigts dans la bouche de Stiles. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et les accueillit avec plaisir. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire exactement la même chose que ce que Derek lui faisait subir plus bas. Une fois qu'il trouvait que ses doigts étaient assez mouillés, il les enleva de cette cavité humide pour les diriger vers l'entrée de Stiles.

Ce dernier gémit de plus belle quand il sentit le pression que Derek exerçait contre son anus. Il écarquilla les yeux, légèrement stressé. Est-ce que Derek va vraiment faire ce qu'il pense qu'il va faire ? Ils n'avaient encore jamais fait ça avant. Se masturber, se frotter, se sucer, ouais. Mais ça se sera la première fois et il se rend compte qu'il commence à avoir peur.

Derek, ayant sentit Stiles se tendre, arrêta tout mouvement. Il se détacha de lui pour la deuxième fois et ancra son regard dans le sien.

"Je peux ne pas le faire." Essaya-t-il de le rassurer. Stiles secoua vivement la tête.

"Non, fais le." Dit-il.

Derek n'aimait pas voir Stiles dans cet état, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le détendre. Il eut alors une idée. C'est une chose qu'il ne pensait pas avoir envie de faire mais bizarrement depuis qu'il sortait avec Stiles il voulait tester.

L'adolescent s'étouffa à moitié quand il sentit une langue taquiner son entrée. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, se muscle chaud et humide qui entre et qui sort de lui le rend complètement dingue. Il pourrait être gêné que Derek fasse ça mais clairement il s'en fiche.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte la langue laissa place à un doigt lubrifier de salive. Grâce à la préparation que Derek lui a fait, ce doigt ne le gêne pas plus que ça. Le lycanthrope commença un mouvement léger de va-et-vient qui arracha un soupir d'aise de le part de Stiles.

Quand Derek fit entrer son deuxième doigt, une sensation de tiraillement prit place sur le désir. Stiles respira profondément et essaya de se détendre alors que son amant lui embrassait l'intérieur des cuisses. Même s'il avait toujours mal, Stiles entama un mouvement de hanche. Derek comprit le message et commença à bouger.

Stiles soufflait alors que Derek essayait de lui faire oublier la douleur en le masturbant. Ça fonctionna à moitié mais c'était quand même devenu supportable.

En manque de contact, Derek se redressa pour s'allonger sur Stiles tout en continuant ses mouvements à l'intérieur de lui. Il posa son front sur le sien et ils respirèrent le même air.

Derek accéléra doucement mais enfonça ses doigts plus durement. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement de pure plaisir de la part de Stiles. Celui-ci avait ouvert grand les yeux sous la surprise de cet assaut, il en voulait encore.

"Derek..." Réussit-il à dire. Il vit ce dernier frissonner à l'entente de son prénom. "Encore, s'il te plait, encore."

Il ne se fit pas prier et recommença. Stiles ne devient plus que gémissements et soupirs. Son érection tressautait à chaque fois que Derek touchait sa prostate, elle lui faisait un mal de chien mais il ne voulait pas se soulager. Quand il jouira se sera grâce à Derek et ses doigts de fée.

Ne voulant pas laisser son amant sans caresses, Stiles attrapa la fierté de Derek et commença à le masturber en calant ses mouvements sur les siens. La chambre fut envahit par des grognement bas et graves en plus des gémissements de l'humain.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration était saccadée et il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle. Derek entendait leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson et son loup en était fière. Parce que dans le monde de la lycanthropie, ça signifie que cette personne est faite pour vous. Et Derek sait à quel point c'est dure de trouver son âme-sœur.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils accompagnaient l'autre de mouvements de bassin. Stiles resserra sa prise sur l'érection de Derek ce qui le fit haleter. Ils perdaient pied alors que la tension dans leurs corps allait exploser. Le plaisir était trop fort, trop intense, trop douloureux, trop de trop.

Stiles recroquevilla ses doigts de pieds, signe qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Derek le remarqua et frappa encore plus fort sa prostate. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'il le sente se resserrer autour de ses doigts et éjaculer sur son ventre. La main de Stiles se fit plus insistante et il ne tarda pas le rejoindre dans la jouissance.

Ils avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle, même Derek alors qu'il est un loup-garou. Il reprit ses esprits avant son humain et il eut le loisir de regarder ce dernier descendre doucement de son petit nuage. Il le trouvait magnifique et il avait le privilège d'être le seul de le voir comme ça.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois afin de retrouver une vision normale et il tomba sur une paire d'yeux vert le regardant avec... Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il voyait Il sourit mal grès la fatigue qui l'envahissait et s'efforça de rester éveillé.

Derek sentit son odeur et celle de Stiles mélangées et il ne pût retenir son élan de tendresse. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser resta chaste mais suintait la passion. Il retira doucement ses doigts de Stiles alors que ce dernier relâchait sa prise sur le pénis de son amant.

Avec l'aide de mouchoirs, ils enlevèrent les dernières traces de leur ébat et les jetèrent à la poubelle. Stiles se promit de la vider demain matin surtout si des loup-garous passent par là.

La fatigue commença à reprendre le dessus et cette fois-ci il n'arriva pas à la combattre. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il sentait deux bras puissants l'entourer. Il eut juste le temps de poser sa tête et un bras sur le torse de Derek avant de s'endormir.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait pas bouger de là où il était, son lit est trop confortable pour le quitter. Pourtant il ouvrit les yeux, un étrange manque au creux de sa poitrine. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Derek n'était plus là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'affectait tant. Il avait l'habitude de se retrouver seul après que des événements similaires se soient produits. Mais il avait pensé que cette fois là avait été différente pour eux deux.

Il se leva avec difficulté, enfila son boxer qu'il retrouva à l'autre bout de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Il était affamé et ne se priva pas de combler son estomac. Il commença à sourire bêtement quand il repensa à sa soirée. Il avait même les joues qui s'échauffaient quand il se souvient de la sensation des doigts de Derek contre sa prostate. Il donnerait tout pour recommencer encore et encore.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur son père tenant un petit garçon d'un ans dans ses bras. Le petit bonhomme avait des cheveux blond bouclé et de magnifique yeux bleus. Une belle petite gueule d'ange. Isaac, sans hésiter.

"Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?" Demanda Stiles.

"Il m'attendait sagement dans mon bureau au poste."

Stiles détailla Isaac de la tête aux pieds. Ce dernier le fixait et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher du regard. Le shérif entra chez lui et posa l'enfant par terre. À peine toucha-t-il le sol qu'il partit à quatre pattes vers le salon. Stiles se tourna vers son père.

"Il ne t'a pas grogner dessus ?"

"Biarrement non."

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit, les faisant sursauter. Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon et virent un Isaac en équilibre précaire sur ses pieds, se tenant fermement à la table basse. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à chercher d'où provenait le bruit. Le vase casé ne laissait aucun doute.

Isaac releva la tête et rigola. Stiles aurait dût se m'être en colère et lui dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ce genre de chose mais il était complètement sous le charme. Son père prit le relai en prennant Isaac dans ses bras pour l'éloigner des débris. Stiles les ramassa et les jeta dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

Il eut un moment de flottement. Il regarda intensément la poubelle, sûr d'oublier quelque chose. Ça lui revient d'un coup et rougit. Heureusement que son père n'est pas avec lui sinon il était prêt à parier qu'il aurait vu son malaise et il n'aurait pas échappé à un interrogatoire.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et vida sa poubelle et celle de la salle de bain en espérant que ça paraîtra moins suspect. Il les jeta ensuite dans la benne à ordure à côté de chez lui. Mais il ne pût éviter son père à l'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je me promenais." Répondit instantanément Stiles.

Le shérif soupira face au mensonge de son fils. À bien y réfléchir il n'insista pas. Même s'il mourait d'envie de savoir ce que Stiles foutait, il préféra laisser tomber. Il tient à sa santé mentale, merci bien. À la place il mît Isaac dans les bras de son fils et partit se faire un café.

Stiles cala le petit contre lui et l'enmena dans le salon. Après qu'il se soit assuré qu'il ne craignait il le posa par terre et lui donna deux-trois jouets. Il s'assied à côté de lui et le regarda. Isaac semblait s'en donner à cœur joie et ça lui faisait plaisir. Il baragouinait des choses que Stiles avait du mal à comprendre.

Stiles passa la matinée avec lui, il allait le faire manger quand Isaac se mît à pleurer sans raison. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il avait l'air d'avoir mal. Stiles avait beau essayer de le consoler rien n'y faisait. Les joues d'Isaac était rouges et chaudes. Il appela son père pour qu'il lui passe le thermomètre et une fois la température prise il paniqua.

Depuis quand un loup-garou peut avoir de la fièvre ? Ce n'était pas normal et Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se tourna vers son père, paniqué. Ce dernier rigola en voyant l'expression de son fils.

"Papa ! Il n'y a rien de drôle !" S'exclama Stiles.

"Calmes toi Stiles, il n'a rien de grave."

"Comment tu peux le savoir ? Avec ses pouvoirs de guérison il n'est pas censé tomber malade."

"Il n'est pas malade ne t'inquiètes pas." Pour confirmer ses dires, il ouvrit délicatement la bouche d'Isaac et montra à Stiles le pourquoi des pleurs du petit. Il pût apercevoir des petites choses blanches pointer hors de ses gencives. Il fronça les sourcils, ces dents sont bien trop pointues pour être normales.

"Il fait ses crocs !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Tu vois pas la peine de s'inquiéter." Dit le shérif.

Stiles prit tendrement Isaac dans ses bras et posa le dos de sa main sur sa joue. Elle était brûlante. Il l'emmena finalement dans la cuisine et lui fit manger un bon gros steak mais il ne le finit pas, ses crocs lui faisaient trop mal.

Stiles n'insista pas et lui donna quelque chose qu'il peut mâcher sans danger. Ça avait l'air de le satisfaire puisqu'il cessa de pleurer. Il le trouvait vraiment trop adorable même s'il bavait beaucoup. Mais il commençait à y être habitué.

Il allongea Isaac sur le canapé et profita que son attention soit portée sur son jouet pour lui changer sa couche. Couche dont il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui avoir mît. Il se tourna vers son père alors qu'il était en train d'essayer d'enfiler une couche propre à Isaac. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si c'était lui qui s'en était occupé mais il ne pût dire la moindre chose qu'il sentit son tee-shirt le coller à la peau.

Perplexe, il baissa la tête et constata qu'il était mouillé. Il entendit un petit rire cristallin qui lui fit relever la tête. Il tomba sur un Isaac avec les yeux rieurs et le sourire aux lèvres.

"Non tu n'as pas fait ça ?"

Le rire de l'enfant devient plus fort. Stiles soupira. Quelle tuile, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver ? Il finit de mettre la couche et déposa Isaac par terre. Ce dernier s'empressa de partir à quatre pattes il ne sait où. Stiles le suivit de près, hors de question qu'il casse quelque chose d'autre.

Mine de rien il avait du mal à ne pas le perdre de vue. Isaac allait vite et passait sous les chaises et les tables. De temps en temps il prenait appui sur le canapé pour se relever et faisait deux pas avant de tomber sur ses fesses. Il voyait bien qu'à chaque échec il s'énervait un peu plus alors Stiles décida de prendre les rennes.

Il prit les petites mains d'Isaac qui attrapa ses doigts et l'accompagna dans sa marche. Chaque pas étaient hésitants et maladroits mais il prenait plus en plus confiance en lui. Il lâcha une main de Stiles et continua à marcher. Il vit John s'accroupir devant lui et lui tendre les bras. Il tendit ses petits doigts potelés vers lui comme s'il voulait le toucher. Mais il fut déséquilibré et tomba de nouveau. Il laissa échapper un cri de frustration.

Il réussit à se relever dans l'aide de personne et de tourna vers Stiles. Il le regarda longuement avant de marmonner quelque chose.

"Mmmm...pa..."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Il regarda son père et vu le sourire qu'il lui faisait il n'y avait aucun doute.

"Pa...pa" Reprit la voix du bambin.

Stiles ne réfléchit pas et s'agenouilla par terre en tendant les bras, exactement comme son père avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Isaac sourit, laissant apparaître ses adorables petits crocs. Il commença à l'appeler doucement puis lui disait de venir vers lui. Encouragé, Isaac fit un pas prudent, puis un deuxième. Il tangua dangereusement mais réussit à se redresser de justesse.

Il continua sur sa lancée et regarda Stiles. Ce dernier était en train de planer, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et étendait. Mais il faillit faire un malaise quand il entendit Isaac répéta distinctement.

"Papa."

Quand le petit ange finit de remplir l'espace entre lui et Stiles, celui-ci l'attrapa et le serra fort contre lui. Des petits bras encerclèrent sont cou et une tête se posa sur son épaule. Il en profita pour lui embrasser la joue, le front et le dessus de la tête.

"Je suis fière de toi." Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il sentit Isaac frémir et comprit ce qu'il se passait. Tout comme avec Erika, il reprenait sa vraie forme. Le grand Isaac revint parmi eux avec un grand sourire. Il avait beau être tout nu il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il était complètement focalisé sur Stiles. Il ne se souvenait de rien mais un sentiment de bien être l'envahissait. Il attrapa un coussin pour cacher sa virilité et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il ne se gêna pas et piqua des affaires de Stiles.

Ce dernier n'en revenait toujours pas. Isaac l'avait appelé papa ! Le son d'un vibreur le sortit de ses pensées. Il prit son téléphone sur la table basse et lût le message qu'un certain Sourwolf lui a envoyé.

 _Je passerai chez toi te donner quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider sur la notion de compagnon. J'aurais aimé être resté hier soir mais ton père est passé plusieurs fois pour vérifier que tu étais bien seul. À ce soir._

il souria bêtement. Derek serait resté si son père n'avait pas été là. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il est heureux. Très heureux. Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :) En tout cas voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... snif :(**

 **Warning :** **Mention M-preg. Ce chapitre va donner des informations sur tout ça. J'espère que c'est bien expliqué et pas trop bizarre :)**

 **Réponse review :**

 **Flavy : Oui Isaac est trop mignon :) Il est toujours mignon de toute façon :D Derek n'a pas fini de s'inquiéter pour Stiles, tu vas voir. En tout cas merci beaucoup de ton soutien, ça me fait super plaisir :)**

 **Akane : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, c'est vraiment trop gentil :) je suis contente que ça te plaises, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que les autres. Pour les moments HOT il y en aura d'autre ;) mais je ne te dis pas quand :P Encore merci pour tout :D**

Stiles attendait Derek de pied ferme. Il voulait avoir ces informations à tout prit, après tout ça ne peut que l'aider pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment il peut devenir enceint. Il espère juste que ça ne le fera pas flipper d'avantage. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi et bizarrement il était même plutôt près à essayer l'expérience. Il voulait devenir père, ça il en était sûr, mais il avait pensé à l'adoption pas à ce genre d'éventualité. Alors savoir qu'il pourra avoir un enfant, _leur_ enfant, le rendait heureux et nerveux.

Il s'imaginait déjà le bercer dans ses bras en le couvant de son regard rempli d'amour et de fierté. Il espérait juste que Derek en a autant envie que lui. Quand il s'occupait d'Erika et d'Isaac, il se sentait bien, à sa place. Puis les voir aussi expressifs après être redevenus eux-même, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça suffirait à prouver qu'il était capable de fonder sa propre famille.

Il voulait avoir un enfant et il en aura un ! Foi de Stilinski ! Fille ou garçon, il s'en moquait, du moment qu'il arrivait à le rendre heureux. Il sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, par chance il venait juste de finir de s'habiller après avoir prit une douche pour enlever l'odeur d'urine. Isaac allait lui payer ! Un Derek sexy entra avec un livre à la main. Il le posa sur son bureau puis se retourna vers Stiles. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard mais il en eut des frissons. Comment est-ce que ce loup-garou grincheux arrivait à lui faire autant d'effet ?

Il sourit timidement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. Comme pour faire disparaître son malaise, Derek se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Etonné de son comportement, Stiles mit plusieurs secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais il appréciait. Il pourrait même ci habituer. L'odeur du lycanthrope l'assaillit et une sensation de bien être l'envahi. Il se concentra pour éviter de penser à la nuit dernière. Pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, loin de là, mais il voulait éviter une situation... gênante.

Il s'écarta légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder . Il adorait ses yeux, il pourrait passer des heures à les contempler mais ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, ils ont une discussion sérieuse à avoir. Il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise du loup puis prit le livre qu'il lui avait ramené. Il avait une couverture en cuire, certaines pages étaient jaunies et cornées. Il n'y avait aucun titre, rien du tout. Il espérait juste que son père ne tombe pas dessus et pousser par sa curiosité, décide de voir d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Stiles n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse supporter la vérité, déjà qu'il n'a pas réussit à entièrement le convaincre pour toute cette histoire avec la meute en lui disant que ce n'était rien, alors si en plus il apprenait qu'il pouvait porter la descendance de Derek, il risquerait de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Il commença à le feuilleter et lut quelques lignes. Certains mots lui sautèrent aux yeux. Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr d'être rassuré quand il voit "grossesse masculine" et "appareil reproducteur féminin" dans la même phrase. N'ayant pas le courage de la terminer, Stiles referme rapidement le livre avec un bruit sec. Il le cache sous son oreiller, sachant que son père ne s'approche plus de son lit depuis qu'il les a découvert, lui et Derek en pleine démonstration... de tendresse.

Il se retourne vers son amant et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

"C'est moi ou est-ce que tu es passé par la porte ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Derek avait l'air mécontent, pourtant quand il lui répondit sa voix était calme.

"Ton père." Dit-il simplement. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il les avait entendu hier soir ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi le loup n'était pas passé par sa fenêtre, connaissant son géniteur ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ai menacé pour qu'il ne revienne plus dans sa chambre sans qu'il le sache.

"Rien de grave." Ajouta Derek en voyant la panique sur le visage de Stiles. "Juste les menaces habituelles."

L'humain se sentit pâlir.

" Les menaces habituelles ?" Stiles commençait légèrement à avoir peur. Juste un petit peu.

"Il me fait bien comprendre que si je te fais du mal il n'hésitera pas à me tirer dessus."

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était reconnaissant que son père s'inquiète pour lui mais quand même. Il peut très bien gérer sa relation avec Derek seul. Ce dernier voyant son malaise lui sourit tendrement.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi."

"Je m'inquiète si je veux ! Tu ne connais pas mon père, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Figures toi je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Je vais aller le voir et..."

"Je lui ai dit."

Stiles se stoppa net quand il entendit ces paroles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Il espérait avoir eut un problème d'audition mais malheureusement il voyait bien que Derek était tout à fait sérieux.

"Tu as fait quoi ?"

Il faisait tout pour rester calme mais rien que d'imaginer son père être mît au courant de toute la situation, sans y être vraiment préparé l'énervait. Il aurait voulut faire les choses bien. Laisser deux-trois indices dans une conversation ou encore demander à Deaton de l'aider pour que la nouvelle soit bien prise. Parce que mine de rien c'est son futur qui était en train de se jouer. Soit son père accepter cette situation et tout est bien qui finit bien. Soit il ne le supporte pas et le rejète. Il ne veut pas perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Il a la meute mais quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne remplacera jamais son père.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter. Il regarda Derek en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec lui, loin de là. Il alla ouvrir et ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur le shérif.

"Derek devrait repartir." Dit-il d'une voix froide. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença à s'en aller pour laisser le père et le fils en tête à tête. En passant à côté de Stiles il lui caressa rapidement le bas de son dos. Pas la peine de faire plus alors que beau-papa le fixe comme s'il pouvait le tuer d'un simple regard.

Une fois seuls, un silence pesant s'installa et Stiles n'essaya pas de le combler. C'est au bout de longues minutes à se regarder en chien de faïence que son père souffla.

"Quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Derek je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire de faire attention et de vous protéger."

Stiles aurait peut être préféré qu'il ne parle pas.

"Je sais que les loup-garous ont un super système immunitaire et qu'ils ne peuvent pas transmettre ou recevoir de maladie mais là je vais vous acheter personnellement vos préservatifs."

Stiles se sentit rougir. Non pas ça ! Tout sauf ça !

"D'ailleurs je vais le faire dès demain." Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retourna. "Je dois prendre quoi comme taille ? L ou XL ? Peut être du XXL ?"

Stiles ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une conversation comme celle-là avec son père. D'un côté c'était très gênant mais d'un autre ça montrait qu'il acceptait la situation.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort. Il espérait qu'à travers son étreinte il comprenne tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Quel père accepterait que son fils puisse tomber enceint ?

"Merci papa." Réussit-il à dire.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je ne veux pas de petit-enfant maintenant. Je suis bien trop jeune pour être grand-père."

Stiles lui sourit en lui promettant qu'ils feront très attention. Le shérif embrassa son fils sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis le laissa seul avec ses réflexions. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêchait de se demander ce que ça faisait de porter la vie. Il voulait savoir et il saurait. Mais pas tout de suite, il a encore une année scolaire à finir, obtenir son diplôme et si possible aller à l'université. Alors les enfants ne sont pas pour maintenant.

Après s'être préparer pour dormir, il s'installa confortablement dans son lit et ne mît pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Il fut réveiller par un poids sur son corps. Il râla avant de daigner ouvrir les yeux et de tomber sur le visage de Boyd. Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là. Quand il se souvient de ce qui est censé se passer.

"Je ne me sens pas bien." Dit Boyd.

L'humain de la meute se redressa vivement, inquiet. Il avait l'air tout à fait bien à part qu'il n'avait toujours pas prit sa forme de petit monstre. Avec un peu de chance il restera comme il est, au moins il ne stressera pas quand il ne l'a plus dans son champs de vision. Stiles se redressa comme il pût et lui fit face. Plus il regardait Boyd plus il arrivait à voir cette douleur au fond de ses yeux. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à les masser. Il ne savait pas si ça faisait quelque chose mais aucunes autres idées lui venaient à l'esprit.

Boyd ferma les yeux à son contact et sembla s'apaiser. Stiles n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher qu'il souffre et ça l'énervait. Il remarqua qu'il dégageait un peu trop de chaleur. Là il peut paniquer parce qu'il n'est sûrement pas en train de faire ses crocs.

"Je reviens." Dit-il en allant dans la salle de bain. Il prit un gant de toilette humide et l'apporta au souffrant. Il lui posa délicatement sur le front en l'allongeant sur son lit. Il le vit frissonner et fermer les yeux. Il repartit dans la salle de bain lui chercher un médicament pour la fièvre en espérant que ça fera effet.

À peine fut-il partit qu'un cri retentit, vite suivit par des pleurs. Des pleurs de nourrisson.

"Oh non..."

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre en priant pour ce à quoi il pense ne soit pas vrai. Mais quand il arriva devant son lit son regard tomba directement sur un petit corps en train de s'agiter. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'est belle et bien de ce petit être que vient ces cris stridents. Stiles était complètement perdu. Boyd était tellement minuscule qu'il n'osait pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait peur de trop le serrer et de lui faire mal.

Idée complètement stupide puisque jamais il n'oserait lui en faire. Il se décida finalement à le prendre délicatement et à le caler dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent. Il était tellement minuscule qu'il avait l'impression que ses bras n'étaient pas adapter pour le porter.

Il l'emmena dans le salon où il retrouva son père endormi sur le canapé. Il le laissa dormir le temps qu'il prépare un biberon et nourrisse son petit loup. Il fut étonné par la vitesse à laquelle il s'endormit comme un bien heureux. Il sursauta quand il vit son géniteur le regarder, les mains dans le dos. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Rien du tout."

"Tu sais j'ai vu tellement de choses étranges que je sais les reconnaître. Et tu es plus que suspect en disant ça."

Le shérif finit par sourire.

"Tu verras." Dit-il.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il laissa tomber. Il connaissait son père et il savait qu'il ne lui dira rien quoi qu'il arrive.

Il lui passa Boyd et courut prendre le livre sous son oreiller. Autant profiter des heures de sommeil du bébé pour se renseigner sur toutes ces choses qui vont bouleverser sa vie. Quand il fut redescendu, Boyd était déjà installé dans un transat, toujours endormi. D'après sa taille il pense qu'il n'a que quelques semaines voire un mois et demi maximum. Sa journée risque de tourner autour de couches, de biberon, de pleurs et de dodos.

Ignorant le regard interrogateur que son père posait sur Boyd et le livre qu'il tenait contre lui, il s'installa correctement et commença sa lecture où ça l'interraissait.

" _Les âmes-sœurs sont deux personnes complémentaires. Elles sont souvent de parfaites opposées, c'est ce qui rend le lien plus fort. Mais c'est aussi quelque chose de rare. Les personnes peuvent être du même sexe, c'est pourquoi il existe une manière bien précise pour ce lier à son complémentaire._

 _Seul un alpha avec de bonne intention peut faire perturer sa descendance. Il acquiert_ _une particularité qui lui est propre. Lors de l'acte charnel, il devra mordre son compagnon à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Il pourrait le faire à un autre endroit mais celui là est signe de confiance. Ce sera fait instinctivement au moment de l'apothéose._

 _Quand la meute s'agrandit il gagne en puissance, c'est pourquoi si cet alpha ne désire qu'assouvir sa soif de pouvoir, il lui sera impossible d'avoir des petits._

 _Il est très important de savoir si les deux sont d'accord pour avoir une descendance car ce ne sera qu'à ce moment là qu'il sera possible de mettre en place le processus pour qu'un des deux puisse enfanter. Le sperme de l'alpha transmettra des hormones permettant la mise en place d'une petite cavité qui accueillera le futur fœtus. Ce processus est douloureux et durt plusieurs heures. Mais elle joue le rôle d'appareil reproducteur féminin dans la grossesse masculine._

 _Cette cavité disparaîtra quand le couple ne désire plus avoir d'enfant._

 _La grossesse ne durera que six semaines. Un homme n'étant pas fait pour porter un enfant, son corps aura plus de difficulté à s'y habituer et la gestation sera accélérée pour éviter la perte du fœtus._

 _L'accouchement se fera par césarienne mais uniquement pratiqué par l'émissaire de la meute. N'étant pas quelque chose de naturel, il faudra que l'enfant naisse dans un milieu sécurisant et calme. Le repère où vit le druide est souvent saturé de magie et ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour le bébé._

 _Quand les deux partenaires sont des loups, ils peuvent chacun leur tour porter leur descendance. Par contre si l'un des deux est une autre créature surnaturelle ou un humain, il n'y a que lui qui pourra le faire car les loups-garous sont les seuls à pouvoir créer cette hormone permettant de porter la vie._

 _Il ne faut pas prendre à la légère cet union car c'est perpétuelle. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Mais un loup reconnaît son compagnon et ne se trompe jamais."_

Stiles referma le livre doucement. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, il allait se retrouver avec une sorte d'utérus car son amant à un sperme magique. Il sursauta quand des pleurs retentirent dans le salon. Il se précipita vers Boyd et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour savoir qu'il devait changer sa couche. Il ne fit pas la même erreur qu'avec Isaac et se dépêcha de le changer.

D'ailleurs plus les heures passaient plus il regrettait que Boyd ne soit pas redevenu un enfant plus grand. Il avait l'impression de s'y prendre comme un manche à balai. Il avait déjà des difficultés mais en plus il n'arrivait pas se concentrer à cause de toutes les informations qu'il vient d'assimiler.

Son père voyait bien qu'il était dans la lune mais il ne dit rien. Si son fils a quelque chose à lui dire il le fera de lui-même.

Stiles était épuisé, il ne pensait pas qu'un si petit être puisse avoir autant besoin d'attention. Même s'il passait la majorité de son temps à dormir. Il en profitait d'ailleurs pour se reposer lui aussi parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait passé avec Derek. Peut être parce que c'était tout nouveau pour lui et qu'il avait senti que c'était beaucoup plus puissant que les autres fois même si jusque-là il était toujours satisfait. Il était sûr que Derek ne le laissera jamais sur sa faim, ça risquerait de froisser son égo.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tomba sur les yeux tendre de son père mais il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'eut pas chercher bien loin. Il tenait Boyd dans ses bras, ce dernier pleurait et puait mais pas à cause d'une couche qui a besoin d'être changée.

"Il a vomi." Dit son père.

Stiles soupira en se levant. Il prit le petit bébé braillard à bout de bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il lui enleva ses habits sales puis fit couler de l'eau tiède. Il laissa un fond d'eau avant de le plonger dedans. Le soutenant avec un bras, il le lava le plus délicatement possible puis l'entoura dans une serviette. Il le sécha rapidement puis l'habilla chaudement.

Une des petites mains de Boyd attrapa un de ses doigts et le serra dans son poing. Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et de lui embrasser le sommet de son crâne. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il le posa sur son lit en l'entourant de coussin pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Et il resta là, à le regarder dormir. Il s'agenouilla par terre tout près de sa tête et commença à caresser tendrement les quelques cheveux qu'il possède. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dort et qu'il ne vomit pas.

À cette pensée, il se précipita en bas et retrouva son père en train de nettoyer le transat.

"Attends je vais le faire."

"J'ai déjà fini." Il se releva et mît la housse à laver.

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre à l'étage. Prit de panique, Stiles se précipita en haut et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans son lit. Ni autour d'ailleurs. Il était complètement paniqué.Où est-ce qu'il a bien pût passer ?

Il chercha dans tous les recoins de sa chambre. Elle devient vite sans dessus dessous et il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver. Il l'appelait mais ne recevait aucune réponse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut qu'il soit si petit ? Le pire c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas comment est-ce qu'il a pût le perdre ? Il allait appeler Derek pour qu'il l'aide avec son super odorat quand il ressentit un étrange pressentiment. Il se sentait observé. Il se retourna lentement et écarquilla les yeux.

"Merde ! Boyd ! Tu aurais pût me dire que tu étais là ! J'ai eu peur !" Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il pût.

Boyd se savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations d'affections. Il finit par entourer Stiles de ses bras et de l'étreindre doucement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il le blesse, Derek ne le laissera sûrement pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il entendait le cœur de l'humain battre fort. Trop fort. Il respira un coup et sentit une odeur de peur et de stresse. Se serait-il vraiment inquiété pour lui ? Apparemment oui. Il ne pût s'empêcher de le serrer plus fort, en espérant que Stiles comprenne qu'il le remerciait de se préoccuper de lui. Ils finirent par se séparer un grognement de mécontentement retentit. Les yeux de Boyd brillèrent d'une lueur dorée quand il tomba sur ceux rouges vifs de son alpha.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" Demanda Derek, agressif.

"Je l'avais perdu." Répondit Stiles d'une petite voix.

Le nouvel arrivant fronça les sourcils. Comment ça il l'avait perdu ? Tout compte fait il ne voulait pas savoir. Si Stiles lui explique il est sûr de finir avec un mal de tête. Il ordonna à Boyd de monter dans la voiture garée en face de la maison puis il se tourna vers son futur compagnon.

"J'ai lu le livre. Enfin pas tout mais je connais la base du sujet." Il fit une pause avant de reprendre en rigolant. "C'est quand même bizarre de ce dire que tu as un super sperme."

Le loup le regarda, ne sachant pas si il était près pour subir tout ça. Il ne veut pas que Stiles souffre mais si il accepte de faire sa vie avec lui alors il ne pourra pas échapper à la création du lien qui est caractéristique des compagnons. Il se figea quand une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Et si Stiles ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant ? Ou pire, s'il n'acceptait tout simplement pas de le garder auprès de lui ? Derek sentit son cœur lui faire mal.

Poussé par une force inconnue, Stiles se jeta sur les lèvres si tentatrices de Derek. Il avait très bien vu son trouble et il ne voulait pas qu'il est des doutes sur son futur avec lui.

La surprise passée, l'alpha participa avec intérêt à cet échange. Leurs langues se rencontraient et leurs corps étaient étroitement proches. Les mains de Stiles se perdirent dans les cheveux de son partenaire alors que celui-ci le maintenait possessivement par la taille.

"Arrêtes de douter." Réussit à dire Stiles entre deux baisés enflammés. "Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais"

"Jamais ?"

"Jamais."

Ils se sourirent comme pour celer leur promesse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis vraiment désolée de mon absence, en plus je n'ai aucune excuse. Bref, en tout cas merci pour vos votes et vos reviews. Voilà la suite :)**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit et regarda tout autour de lui. Il souffla un bon coup en constatant qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait. Il ne sait pas si c'est le fait qu'il a bientôt fini de passer le test pour savoir s'il fera un bon compagnon mais il ressentait une boule de stresse dans son ventre.

Et si il était refusé ? D'ailleurs il ne sait pas si officiellement il peut être recalé. S'il ne convenait pas Derek lui dirait simplement et il le quitterait. Son coeur s'accéléra à cette simple pensée. Et dire que Derek lui a dit avoir eut peur de lui dire toute la vérité parce qu'il craignait qu'il ne veuille plus continuer sa relation avec lui à cause de tout ça. Ce serait plus à Stiles de craindre de se faire rejeter, pas à son loup grognon.

Il posa son verre dans l'évier et s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre quand une image s'imposa à lui. Il pâlit quand il comprit pourquoi il pensait à Jackson. Il allait devoir s'occuper de LUI ! De ce loup-garou narcissique, prétentieux et égoïste, et qui en plus peut devenir violent quand il n'a pas ce qu'il désire. Stiles soupira. Il est trop jeune pour mourir, il a encore plein de chose à expérimenter, ou plutôt, qu'il _veut_ expérimenter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ça soit aussi long avant qu'il rencontre Derek ? Il ne veut pas mourir vierge !

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir que cet imbuvable Jackson ne sera pas dans son état normal. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant lui enfiler des couches. Il devra absolument prendre des photos, ça lui fera toujours un moyen de pression. Stiles n'aime pas profiter de la situation mais ça pourrait l'aider à faire dégonfler la grosse pastèque qui sert de tête à ce sportif arrogant.

Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer puis prit un petit déjeuner bien consistant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. Il n'était que huit heure trente-sept, une personne normale serait en train de dormir. Surtout qu'on était dimanche et en plus en vacance ! Il regarda ensuite le calendrier dans l'entrée et constata que Noël était dans trois jours. Trois jours ! Avec toute cette histoire il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'acheter le moindre cadeaux. Il se promit que quand tout ça sera terminé il irait faire les magasins et trouver quelque chose pour chacun d'entre eux.

Stiles ressentit du plus profond de son être comme un appel au secours. Guidé par une sensation étrange, il se précipita dehors et monta dans à toute vitesse dans sa voiture. Il alluma le moteur et laissa son instinct l'emmener il ne sait où. C'est plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il remarqua qu'il était garé en face de chez Derek. Un peu paniqué, il se dépêcha de tout éteindre et de monter deux par deux les marches de ce foutu escalier. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il resta quelques secondes à essayer de reprendre son souffle avant de l'ouvrir violemment.

Il resta figé tellement la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était... inattendue. Voir Derek courir autour de la petite table basse à essayer de rattraper un petit garçon, d'à peu près quatre ans avec les cheveux couleur des prés, lui donnait envie de rigoler. Parce que voir en plus que le petit semblait s'amuser alors que son loup faisait tout pour l'arrêter, était vraiment trop pour Stiles. C'est pourquoi il ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les deux coureurs.

Derek le fusilla du regard. Le petit en profita de cette diversion pour le contourner et se diriger vers la cuisine. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand sourire et la bouche barbouillait de chocolat. L'aîné grogna et se dirigea vers lui. Etonnement, il ne parut pas perturbé plus que ça par les yeux couleurs sang qui le fixait. Courageux ou complètement suicidaire, Stiles hésitait encore. Il vit le loup-garou attraper le Jackson-miniature sous les bras et l'emmener dans la salle de bain, là où il le nettoya.

C'était étrange pour l'humain de voir Derek s'occuper d'un enfant mais il le faisait tellement bien qu'il ne put empêcher son esprit de divaguer. Il s'imaginait en train de bercer _leur_ enfant, de le dorloter, de le câliner, et tout ça _avec_ Derek. Il se voyait lui-même père mais il arrivait à encore mieux imaginer son amant. Peut-être parce qu'il est un bon alpha et qu'il se sent en sécurité avec lui. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des pleurs ou plutôt des cris. Il regarda bouche-bée, Jackson en train de se débattre dans les bras de Derek.

"Tu pourrais m'aider !" S'exclama ce dernier. Stiles prit un malin plaisir de prendre tout son temps pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Instinctivement il tendit les bras vers le blondinet qui s'arrêta de crier. Il regarda longuement l'humain avant de prendre une décision. Après tout, il a le choix entre quelqu'un qui grogne et qui ne veut pas qu'il continue de manger du chocolat et un autre qui lui sourit et parait plus gentil. La décision est vite prise. Il tend à son tour les bras vers Stiles qui le réceptionne avec aisance. Il le cale sur sa hanche et ramasse un doudou par terre qu'il lui donne. Le petit lui arracha des mains et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il donna des petits coups jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent le lâche. Stiles se tourna ensuite vers Derek.

"Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué." Dit-il. Le loup leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant.

"Il est méchant avec moi." Intervient une petite voix. L'humain se tourna instinctivement vers le bruit. Il retient de justesse un bruit peu masculin, et pour cause, il vit un Jackson-minimoys assit sur le canapé en train de serrer sa peluche tout en suçant son pouce. Il attrapa doucement son téléphone dans sa poche et réussit à prendre une photo de ce tableau si mignon. Elle vaudra sûrement de l'or dans un futur proche.

"Il est méchant avec toi ?" Demanda Stiles. Le petit hocha vivement la tête. "Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il veut pas me donner de chocolat." Stiles se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il verrait Jackson faire une crise pour ça, il aurait probablement ri.

"Mais ce n'est pas l'heure d'en manger." Pour toute réponse, le bambin lui tourna le dos. Au moins ça méritait d'être claire, il le boudait tout simplement. Cette information mît un certain temps à monter jusqu'à son cerveau. C'est pas possible ! Jackson-je-suis-le-meilleur-et-bourrait-de-fric-donc-je-peux-avoir-tout-ce-que-je-veux, CE Jackson là était en train de bouder pour du chocolat.

"Evidemment il ne s'en souviendra même pas !" Râla Stiles. Derek ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment il a put en venir là. Il profita que son humain soit en train de réfléchir à il ne sait quoi pour se faufiler derrière lui. La porte d'entrée était encore grande ouverte. Il avait le choix, soit prendre la fuite et laisser Stiles s'occuper du petit ou se comporter comme un homme et rester. Avec un peu de chance il ne remarquera pas son absence. Mais bien sûr que si il la remarquera ! Il soupira avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles et d'enfouir son nez dans son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fan de cette odeur, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le dise à qui que se soit, c'était _son_ secret.

L'humain se laissa aller dans cette étreinte et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la chaleur que Derek dégageait. Ils seraient bien restés des heures comma ça si un petit démon en n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Une boule d'énergie se dirigea vers eux avant de se plaindre.

"J'ai faim !" Il commença à sauter partout tout en geignant. Apparemment il avait fini de bouder. Stiles se sépara de Derek à contre coeur. Il prépara un petit déjeuner pour le plus jeune et le regarda manger. Il pouvait être mignon quand il le voulait mais c'était rare, très rare, voir quasi inexistant. Mais après tout ce ne serait pas Jackson s'il ne se plaignait pas tout le temps et même si Stiles dit le contraire il l'apprécie comme il est. Bien sûr qu'il rêve de lui en foutre une mais le voir si innocent et fragile lui fait faire poser des questions.

Est-ce que Jackson cacherait son jeu en jouant au insupportable ? Pourquoi est-il devenu comme ça ? Peut-il être sympas quand il veut ? Est-il tout simplement lui même avec la meute ? Il voudrait l'aider s'il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver KO en moins de deux. Il débarbouilla une nouvelle fois le petit et le raccompagna dans le salon. Il s'assit directement sur le canapé et regarda la télé que Derek avait allumé. Stiles les rejoignit et s'assit entre les deux. Mieux vaut être prudent.

Ils passèrent la matinée à regarder les dessins animés et le couple avait fini par s'endormir. Laisser un petit sans surveillance est déjà dangereux mais laisser un petit Jackson c'est de l'inconscience. C'est pourquoi quand ils émergèrent tranquillement, ils retrouvèrent le loft dans un bazar monstre. Tous étaient retournés, les coussins des fauteuils se retrouvaient par terre, la petite table était ensevelie de papiers coloriés de toutes les couleurs, des jouets jonchés le sol et pour finir, ils étaient couverts de farine.

Comment une chose pareille a put arriver ? Ils ne se sont même pas reposés une heure. Stiles regarda l'horloge du salon. Bon peut être qu'ils s'étaient reposés plus longtemps qu'il pensait mais ça n'explique pas comment Jackson a fait pour rendre le loft invivable tout seul. Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas été trop chaud quand Lydia a sonné chez lui pour lui apporter son petit bêta mais là il voulait juste qu'il s'en aille et le laisse rattraper sa courte nuit. Heureusement pour lui se fût son humain qui prit les choses en main.

Il attrapa le petit qui courait partout et le fit assoir de force sur le canapé en lui ordonnant de ne plus bouger. A la plus grande surprise de Derek le louveteau baissa la tête, honteux. Il aida Stiles à remettre de l'ordre et constata que ses factures étaient complètement coloriaient. Ils remirent les cousins en ordre et rangèrent les jouets. Nettoyer le canapé fut plus compliqué, la farine collait à la housse mais en tapant dessus il redevint à peu près normal. Quand tout fût fini, Stiles se tourna vers Jackson, le regard sévère. Derek ne l'avouera jamais mais il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vu son compagnon en colère et il ne voulait plus le voir comme ça.

Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule et la lui serra. Stiles continua de fixer le blondinet quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Derek. Ce dernier se retient de se reculer. Il dégageait une telle puissance que même l'alpha en lui voulait courber l'échine. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le petit avait baissé la tête. Stiles sembla s'en rendre compte et s'apaisa instantanément. Il recula légèrement complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui venait de ce passer ?

Il bafouilla des excuses et s'assit à côté de Jackson qui eut un mouvement de recule. Derek entendit distinctement le cœur de Stiles rater un battement. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour essayer de se rattraper mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

"Je suis désolé." Dit Jackson. "Je ne recommencerai pas." Stiles lui sourit tendrement avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Pas la peine qu'il lui fasse encore plus peur que maintenant. Il l'installa sur ses genoux et le berça. Il le sentit se détendre et se laisser aller à son étreinte. Contre toute attente cette atmosphère câline ne dura pas longtemps. Le petit se dégagea rapidement et partit mettre ses chaussure et son manteau. D'ailleurs Stiles se demanda d'où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé ces affaires.

"On sort !" Ordonna-t-il. Il les regarda de haut avant de se détourner et de de diriger vers la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être trop traumatisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Stiles se retint de sourire en voyant la tête que Derek faisait. Il croyait qu'il allait le remettre à sa place mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'enfiler sa veste en cuire et ses chaussures et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Jackson se précipita dehors suivit de l'alpha. Stiles se dépêcha de faire de même et de les rattraper.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une air de jeu. Derek avait voulu s'assoir sur un banc et ne plus bouger mais le louveteau en avait décidé autrement. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à quatre pattes dans un château miniature. Jackson lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de l'aider à descendre le toboggan parce qu'il avait peur de le faire tout seul. Le lycanthrope avait bien vu Stiles rire mais maintenant il faisait moins le mâlin. Et pour cause un attroupement de midinette lui tournait autour. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de glousser bêtement et de le relouquer. Et pour cause, à force de baisser la tête pour éviter de se cogner la tête, il se retrouvait les fesses en l'air. L'adolescent pourra vous affirmer quelles sont magnifiques, surtout moulées dans ce superbe jean.

En tout cas, Derek était mît en valeur et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il voulait l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il lui appartenait. Stiles se gifla mentalement. Depuid quand est-il devenu aussi possessif ? Il allait devenir comme Derek si ça continuait. Il ne pût s'empêcher de se lever et de rejoindre Jackson et le loup quand il vit une fille prendre une photo de l'arrière train de SON amant.

"On y va." Sa voix était plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Derek le regarda d'un air amusé, il savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de son humain. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, il était en train de découvrir un nouveau Stiles et ça lui plaisait de plus en plus. Jackson n'était pas de cet avis, il voulait rester et s'amuser. Il allait piquer une colère mais Stiles entissipa et intervient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. "Je t'achèterai des bonbons pour le goûté." L'effet fut immédiat. Le petit glissa sur le toboggan et rejoignit Stiles en moins de deux.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il descendit du château avec souplesse et grâce avant de de se mettre au côté de l'adolescent. Ils rentrèrent chez l'alpha et se mirent à cuisiner tout les trois. Voir Derek essayer de casser des œufs était drôle. Il fallut qu'il recommence plusieurs fois avant que se soit parfait. Il restait assez de farine pour que Stiles leur face son gâteau préféré : un fondant au chocolat. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis se calèrent devant la télé. Stiles mît le film Avengers et réussit à rester tranquille pendant trente minutes. Il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de bouger mais la présence de Derek à côté de lui ne l'aidait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher e repenser à son loup dans le château pour enfant.

S'il n'avait pas été obnubilé par le fait que son postérieur attirait trop de regard à si goût, il lui aurait probablement sauté dessus. Il avait eut envie de lui, d'ailleurs il avait toujours envie de lui mais maintenant qu'ils sont tranquilles, enfin presque, il voulait lui faire l'amour encore et encore. Il était sûr qu'il dégageait une odeur de désir et pourtant Derek ne montrait aucun signe qui pourrait le lui prouver. Un petit coup d'œil à Jackson qui était à fond dans le film, et il prit les choses en main. Il se glissa lentement vers le lycan qui faisait tout pour rester impassible. C'était un vrai surplice pour lui mais il était curieux de savoir ce que son amant avait l'intention de faire.

Stiles réussit à l'allonger sur le canapé et à se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Derek et c'est ce qui le fit craquer. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et les dévora. Il faisait passer toute son envie à travers son baisé et le loup l'avait très bien comprit. Il attrapa les fesses du plus jeune à pleine main et le rapprocha encore plus prêt de lui. À sa plus grande surprise l'aîné laissa échapper un gémissement remplit de luxure. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'humain et caressa cette peau douce. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à buter sur la ceinture du jean. Il s'apprêtait à passer en-dessous quand il fut brutalement interrompu.

"Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses !"

Les deux amants se relevèrent brusquement. Ils tombèrent sur un Jackson adolescent.

"Vous alliez le faire alors que j'étais juste à côté !" Il les dévisagea à tour de rôle. Un silence pensant s'installa dans la pièce. Embarrassé serait un euphémisme, il était mort de honte. Être prit la main dans la sac le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il avait laissé son envie prendre le dessus. Mais son mal être ne dura pas longtemps quand Jackson remarqua que c'était à cause de lui que Stiles était comme ça et bizarrement il n'aimait pas ça. Alors quand il vit que Derek le foudroyait du regard, il fit tout pour rattraper sa bêtise.

"Il est seize heure trente Stilinski, où sont mes bonbons ?"

Le couple se regarda. Comment ce fait-il que Jackson se souvienne de ça ? Derek regretta immédiatement de l'avoir accompagné dans l'air de jeu, il est persuadé qu'il en entendra encore parler dans longtemps.

Jackson soupira avant de prendre brièvement Stiles dans ses bras et de partir en courant du loft. L'humain en resta bouche-bée quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers son loup. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, lui aussi était surpris par l'acte de Jackson. Remis de sa surprise, une idée titilla l'esprit de L'adolescent. En temps normal, le joueur de Lacrosse n'aurait jamais fait ça et Stiles ne pouvait espérer qu'une chose : il avait réussit la mise l'épreuve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui je suis toujours vivante :D Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :(**

 **Warning : LLEEEMMOONN ! (Vous êtes prévenus)**

Stiles attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il attendait. Depuis que Jackson était parti, il était resté chez Derek espérant savoir s'il avait réussit le fameux test alors que ce dernier était parti il ne sait où. Mais rien ne c'était passé, alors il attendait. Il essayait de s'occuper comme il le pouvait mais il n'avait rien trouvé à faire. Alors il avait fouillé dans les affaires du lycanthrope et avait trouvé exactement le même livre qu'il lui avait donné pour se renseigner sur son future possible avec lui. Et Stiles étant Stiles, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de continuer sa lecture. Après tout il devait se renseigner pour être au courant de tout et ne pas louper quelque chose d'important. Mais il hésitait à ouvrir le livre. Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, il avait quand même peur. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer mais toute cette situation ne le rassurait pas.

Il s'interessa plus particulièrement à la conséquence qu'aura sa première fois sur son corps. En cherchant dans le sommaire du livre, il trouva ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

 _"Le premier accouplement est celui qui va permettre l'apparition de la cavité qui accueillera le futur foetus. Ce processus est loin d'être agréable. Le corps du compagnon se modifiera, ce qui va engendrer une douleur qui disparaîtra une fois que tout sera mis en place. Le premier rapport devra être effectué sans protection pour que tout ceci soit possible mais les prochains, si le couple ne veut pas encore enfanter, devront l'être. L'alpha étant né pour faire perdurer sa descendance, il est par conséquent très fertile. Si après le premier rapport il y en a d'autres non protégés, le compagnon se retrouvera automatiquement enceint. Une autre conséquence de sa fertilité est qu'il y a 80% de chance qu'il n'y a pas un mais deux embryons qui se développent. Plus le porteur vieillira plus il lui sera difficile d'enfanter sans problème majeur. C'est pourquoi il est recommandé de donner naissance le plus vite possible._

 _Il est déjà arrivé qu'un compagnon humain ne survive pas à la grossesse mais ces cas sont très rare. Si la meute est soudée et que son alpha s'occupe bien de lui, il n'y a aucun risque que ce genre de chose arrive._

 _Quand le moment de l'accouchement sera venu, on devra effectuer une césarienne, de préférence par l'émissaire de la meute. Un lien indescriptible apparaîtra entre le nouveau né et ses parents, c'est comme ceci que le reste de la meute sera au courant de la naissance du petit nouveau._

 _N'étant pas équipé pour, les parents devront le nourrir au biberon. Il est important qu'ils le nourrissent ensemble lors de son premier repas car le lien en sera encore plus fort. Il est possible que pendant la grossesse, l'alpha ressente de temps en temps ce que son compagnon endure. Ce phénomène est la preuve que les deux compagnons sont très proche psychiquement._

 _Il sera pratiquement impossible que quelqu'un d'autre, autre que l'alpha, puisse approcher le porteur. Son instinct, qu'il soit humain ou pas, sera surdéveloppé. Sa possessivité s'ajoutera en plus et il refusera que quiconque est un contact avec lui. Cette réaction est purement animale mais elle se calmera au fil de la grossesse. L'alpha aura une place importante, il sera un sorte de pilier pour le compagnon. Il lui permettra de gérer toute cette situation qui peut être très mal vécue par certaines personnes."_

Un bruit de porte qu'on claque le fit sursauter. Il s'empressa de refermer le livre et de le poser sur la table basse. Il se leva pour aller à la rencontre du visiteur, qui s'avérer être Derek. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Des lèvres se posèrent violemment contre les siennes alors que des mains aventureuses passaient sous son tee-shirt. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, même s'il avait une idée. Si Derek réagit comme ça, ça voulait dire une seule chose : il avait réussit le test.

Un sentiment de bonheur s'empara de lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever le tee-shirt de Derek, ce dernier le stoppa net. Ayant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de ma, Stiles le regarda, confus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" Demanda-t-il.

Derek sembla hésiter mais il finit par prendre la parole.

"Je veux être sûr que tu saches ce que tu fais. Je ne veux pas qu'après qu'on l'est fait tu es des regrets."

Stiles savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait changer sa vie mais il s'était renseigné et préparé à toutes éventualités. Certes, avoir lu des informations supplémentaire ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré mais son instinct lui disait qu'il ne craignait rien. Quand il allait tombé enceint, parce que ça allait arriver, il était sûr qu'il pourra compter sur Derek et la meute pour le soutenir. Toute cette histoire n'avait fait que les rapprocher encore plus. Il s'entendait déjà très bien avec Isaac, Erika er Boyd mais il sentait que leur relation s'était améliorée. Même avec Jackson.

Il regarda Derek dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

"J'en suis sûr."

Ce fut comme si Derek n'attendait que ça depuis le début, et Dieu seul sait que c'est vrai. Il reposa sa bouche sur celle de Stiles mais avec douceur cette fois-ci. Il voulait que leur première fois dure longtemps et que son humain apprécie tellement qu'il ne pourra plus se passer de lui. On pouvait dire que c'était égoïste de sa part mais il l'aimait trop pour le laisser partir. Alors autant le satisfaire sur tous les plans.

Il décolla Stiles du mur et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand ils franchirent la porte, l'ambiance changea complètement. Leurs gestes devinrent sensuels et leur but était de faire perdre la tête à l'autre. À un moment Stiles pensa qu'il avait oublié de dire à son père de ne pas l'attendre ce soir mais quand Derek passa sa main sur la bossa qui déformait son jean, ça lui sortit de la tête. Il pouvait très bien ce débrouiller seul pour une soirée.

Ils prenaient peut être leur temps mais la température de la pièce monta vite. Le loup déposa délicatement l'humain sur son lit et se mît à califourchon sur lui. Il bougea sensuellement son bassin contre celui de Stiles et fut récompenser par un grognement de pure désir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait entendre ce bruit sortir de cette bouche si parfaite. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon et ne se gêna pas pour taquiner sa compère. Stiles ne resta pas inactif, il enroula la sienne autour de celle de Derek et, avec beaucoup de force, réussit à déchirer le tee-shirt du loup. Il pouvait enfin toucher librement cette peau chaude.

Derek s'empêcha de grogner à ce contact. C'est fou à quel point il arrivait à lui faire perdre pied. Son côté loup prit le dessus le temps qu'il arrache le tee-shirt et le jean de son amant. Une fois que cette peau blanche fut mise à jour, il s'empressa de la lécher. Il partit de son cou et descendit lentement jusqu'à sa gorge où il laissa un magnifique suçon. Il continua son chemin et se heurta aux tétons de son humain. Il prit un malin plaisir à les titiller tous les deux. Il les mordilla, les suça, les lécha puis continua sa descente. Il passa sa langue dans ce nombril qui faisait tant réagir Stiles puis heurta contre l'élastique de son boxer.

Il grogna, mécontent d'avoir trouver un obstacle face à sa quête. Alors il le prit entre ses dents et le fit descendre lentement le long des jambes de son humain. Humain qui n'en menait pas large. Stiles trouvait qu'il y'avait quelque chose d'excitant. Et pour cause, il se trouvait nu devant un loup-garou sexy alors que ce dernier portait encore son jean, qui d'ailleurs n'avait plus sa place dans ce genre de situation.

Il le lui fit bien comprendre en tirant, comme il pût, dessus. Derek ne se fit pas prier et se l'enleva lui même. Il se recolla vivement à Stiles ne voulant pas perdre la moindre once de chaleur de ce corps. Il continua son chemin là où il l'avait arrêté et ne mît pas longtemps avant de déposer délicatement des baisers sur toute sa longueur. Stiles ne se gêna pas pour gémir bruyamment. Après tout ils étaient seuls et chez Derek en plus de ça. Il savait que les bêtas ne viendraient pas les embêter.

Stiles s'accrocha aux draps alors que son loup le prenait en bouche. Le mouvement qu'il imprimait sur son membre était trop lent à son goût, alors il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de son amant et lui imposa un rythme plus soutenu. Il était au bord du gouffre mais Derek l'avait senti et s'était arrêté à temps. L'adolescent allait grogner de mécontentement mais des doigts prirent place dans sa bouche. Il savait ce que ça allait entraîner et il s'empressa de les lubrifier.

Une fois que le lycanthrope estima que c'était bon, il les retira de cette cavité humide alors qu'il posait son front sur celui de Stiles. Il passa ensuite ses doigts mouillés sur l'entrée de l'humain qui soupira de bien être. Il le pénétra avec un doigt qui fut accueillit sans gros problème. Le deuxième lui fit rater une respiration mais en respirant profondément la sensation de brûlure passa au deuxième plan. Stiles se concentra sur ces doigts qui entraient et sortaient de lui.

Il passa ses bras autour de Derek et se maintient à lui comme il pût. Poussé par une pulsion, il entoura les hanches de son amant de ses jambes et bougea le bassin. Le loup comprit le message et réussit à faire entrer un troisième doigt. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieur. S'il avait mal maintenant comment est-ce qu'il va faire quand se sera son sexe à la place de ses doigts ? Mais bizarrement il lui faisait confiance.

À force de faire des mouvements, il avait de moins en moins mal. Derek finit par les retirer de lui. Il allait chercher du lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit mais Stiles le retient. Il le força à s'assoir sur ses genoux et l'adolescent se pencha vers son membre. Il comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et retient un gémissement de justesse. Sentir la langue de Stiles s'enrouler autour de son sexe était juste divin. Au bout d'un moment, il le força à relever la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il le rallongea en se mettant sur lui.

"Tu es sûr de toi ?" Demanda Derek.

"Oh que oui."

Peu rassuré, le loup commença à le pénétrer. Il embrassait son humain partout où il pouvait. Le voir se crisper à cause de la douleur ne lui plaisait pas. Stiles avait l'impression que le pénis de l'aîné était bien trop gros pour pouvoir entrer complètement en lui. Mais il savait que dans ce genre de situation il avait tendance à exagérer. Son entrée se dilatait au fur et à mesure que Derek s'enfonçait en lui. De plus ses baisers sur son corps étaient plus que divertissant. Quand enfin le loup fut complètement en lui, ils ne bougèrent plus pendant un moment. Au début c'était pour que Stiles s'habitue et que la douleur se dissipe un peu mais ensuite ils restèrent comme ça parce qu'ils en avaient envie.

Stiles avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. C'était un sensation étrange de sentir Derek en lui mais tellement jouissif. Il passa une main en bas de son dos et le rapprocha encore plus près, ce qui eut pour effet de stimuler sa prostate. Il ferma les yeux en geignant ce qui faillit faire venir Derek. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Il s'appuya à l'aide de ses coudes puis prit le visage de Stiles en coupe. Il le trouvait magnifique. Il était sûr une chose : il voulait passer sa vie avec lui.

"Stiles..." Réussit-il à dire. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il en frissonna.

"Oui ?"

Derek aimait le voir comblé de bonheur, il avait l'impression qu'il était venu au monde pour ça. Pour voir ce sourire si contagieux, ces yeux pétillants, ces grains de beautés qu'il aimait tant lécher. Cet homme qui était prêt à modifier son corps pour lui, à le supporter pour le reste de sa vie.

"Merci." Finit-il par dire. Stiles le regarda sans comprendre. "Merci."

Il l'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin de respirer. Derek bougea lentement son bassin puis quand il était sûr de ne pas faire de mal à son humain, il accéléra. Il voulait prendre son temps mais sentir Stiles aussi serré autour de lui, lui faisait perdre la tête. Il s'agenouilla en emmenant son amant avec lui et le maintient par les hanches. Étant installé au-dessus, l'adolescent prit un malin plaisir à imposer son propre rythme. Il passait ses mains dans les cheveux du loup alors qu'il ondulait sensuellement son bassin. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre pourtant ils préféraient entendre l'autre avoir du mal à respirer.

Stiles changea légèrement d'angle et le sexe de son compagnon heurta de plein fouet cette boule de nerf. Il ne pût s'empêcher de griffer le dos de son amant quand Derek accompagna ses mouvements. C'était tellement bon qu'ils voulaient que ça dure encore plus longtemps. Mais le plaisir était déjà bientôt à son maximum. Ils étaient en sueurs mais ils s'en fichaient, tout ce qui importait pour l'instant c'était la présence de l'autre. À ce stade ils ne pensaient plus à ce retenir. Des gémissements, des grognements, des geignements et des soupirs pouvaient se faire entendre dans tout le loft. Stiles s'accrocha encore plus fort aux épaules de Derek et accéléra ses vas-et-viens.

"Derek !" Gémit-il. Il répétait ce nom encore et encore, comme un mantra.

Ce dernier essayait de suivre le rythme de l'humain mais il était bien trop submergé par le plaisir pour réussir à faire quoi que se soit. Quand il sentit le jeune se contracter autour de lui, il sut que c'était le bon moment. Il planta des crocs à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de faire jouir Stiles. Il se déversa entre lui et Derek et pour une raison inconnue mordit l'épaule du loup. Ce contact le fit venir à son tour au plus profond de l'adolescent.

Sentir le sperme de Derek en lui, lui fit resserrer sa prise sur son épaule. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir plein. Ils relâchèrent leur emprise sur l'autre et Derek lécha sa morsure pour se faire pardonner. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le matelas, le loup au dessus. Il voulut se retirer de son humain mais ce dernier l'en empêcha. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais il savait qu'ils devaient rester comme ça encore quelques minutes. Les mains de Stiles massaient distraitement les fesses de Derek qui commençait à s'endormir. Cinq minutes plus tard, le lycanthrope se retira de Stiles. Ils avaient l'impression de sentir un grand vide en eux. Heureusement pour eux, cette sensation disparut quand Derek ramena Stiles près de lui.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que progressivement le corps du compagnon humain commençait à changer. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir enfanter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vos votes et vos follows. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. En tout cas voici la suite de l'histoire :)**

 **Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Warning : Lemon !**

Quand Stiles se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était la douleur. Il avait l'impression que ses reins étaient en feu et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas juste à cause de la merveilleuse nuit qu'il avait passé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il se rappelle de tous ce qu'il avait lu par rapport aux compagnons. Il s'était préparé à toute cette situation, il était d'accord pour faire sa vie avec Derek mais il ne pût empêcher la peur prendre place au sein de ses entrailles.

Il s'était vraiment lié à Derek pour toute la vie et maintenant il pouvait enfanter. Sa peur redoubla d'intensité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de le faire aussi tôt ? Il aurait très bien pu simplement coucher avec lui, avec un préservatif, et faire le sorte de rituel beaucoup plus tard. Genre quand il aurait fini ses études. Parce que maintenant à chaque fois qu'ils feront l'amour, il a bien l'intention de le refaire...beaucoup de fois, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de toujours avoir une appréhension. Et si le préservatif craquait ou pire, si le sperme de Derek était encore plus magique qu'il le pensait et qu'il pouvait traverser la protection ?

Stiles eut envie de se gifler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à une chose pareille ? Parce que soyons réalistes, ce n'est pas possible qu'un événement de ce genre se produise. Ou alors l'adolescent a vraiment un karma pourri. Il ne préférait pas y penser sinon il allait se porter la poisse. Il respira un bon coup et tenta de se lever mais la douleur s'intensifia. Finalement il était bien là où il était. Il ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! Il grogna quand d'un coup la douleur monta d'un cran. Il entoura son ventre de ses bras et se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Derek le trouva dans cette position quand il entra dans la pièce. Il s'empressa de poser le plateau contenant le petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet et se précipita vers Stiles. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et essaya de le tourner vers lui. Mais l'humain resta dans la même position en lui râlant dessus. Le lycanthrope n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était au courant que la mise en place de la cavité qui lui permettra de porter ses enfants peut être douloureux. Très douloureux. Mais il n'aimait pas voir Stiles dans cet état.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et réussit à le mettre sur le dos. Il l'attira contre lui et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Il posa une de ses mains sur le bas de son ventre et aspira sa douleur. Stiles se sentit soulager dans la seconde qui suivit, il s'approcha encore plus près de Derek et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Sa présence lui faisait du bien, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Quand il était près de lui, il savait qu'il pourrait endurer toutes sortes d'épreuves. Ils restèrent au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toute la matinée.

Quand Stiles pût enfin se lever, la douleur presque disparue, il se précipita dans la cuisine et dévora tous ce qu'il trouvait. Il avait tellement faim qu'il avait du mal à s'arrêter de manger. Une fois qu'il fut repu, il monta prendre une douche et commença à se préparer pour sortir. Alors qu'il enfilait son boxer, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux bras puissants se refermèrent autour de lui. Il se laissa emporter par l'étreinte chaleureuse. En tournant légèrement la tête, il tomba sur un miroir qui lui renvoyait le reflet de lui et Derek enlacés. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Le loup plongea son nez dans le cou de l'hyperactif. Il arrivait à sentir cette petite fragrance qui s'ajoutait à son odeur habituel. Il fallait faire attention et être assez proche pour la percevoir mais elle était bien présente.

Elle était envoûtante et faisait réagir sa libido au quart de tour. Elle le rendait si désirable qu'il devait se faire fureur pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de caresser la peau si douce du ventre de l'humain. Stiles laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek en fermant les yeux. C'était si agréable de se sentir désiré et en plus par le plus sexy des hommes. Il se retourna dans ses bras et passa les siens autour de son cou. La bouche de Derek frôla sensuellement son cou et remonta doucement le long de sa joue avant de s'arrêter à côté de son oreille.

Le loup connaissait bien les faiblesses de Stiles et il comptait bien les utiliser à son avantage. Il prit son lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents et tira doucement dessus. Il le lécha ensuite comme pour se faire pardonner. En retour il récolta un gémissement qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Il descendit lentement ses mains le long du corps de son partenaire et s'arrêta sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il le souleva et Stiles entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Ils gémirent de concert quand leurs excitations respectives se rencontrèrent.

L'humain sentait depuis ce matin que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Et cette impression était plus forte quand il était auprès de Derek. Il savait que son corps s'était modifié et qu'il pouvait maintenant enfanter. Il savait qu'ils avaient tout leur temps mais l'envie d'avoir un enfant tout de suite le tentait. Derek se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et maintena Stiles plus près de lui. L'adolescent ondula du bassin ce qui eut pour effet de les faire gémir.

"Derek..." Réussit à dire Stiles entre deux soupirs. "J'ai envie de toi."

Le lycanthrope raffermit sa prise sur les fesses de l'hyperactif. Alors qu'il reprenait possession de sa bouche, la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit dans le loft. Ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres.

"Laisses sonner." Dit Derek.

"Et si c'était important ?"

"Ils rappelleront plus tard."

Sans lui laisser le temps de contester, Derek reprit possession de sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'apprivoisèrent. Alors que le boxer de l'humain commençait à être enlevé, la sonnerie se fit entendre de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Stiles se leva et alla répondre. Il beugua quelques secondes quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de son père. Il respira un bon coup avant de décrocher.

" Allô papa ?"

"Stiles ! Mais où est-ce que tu es ?! Tu étais censé rester à la maison ce soir !"

"Je...euh...suis chez Scott."

Il entendit son père soupirer.

"Passes le moi alors."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il sursauta quand il sentit une bouche se poser délicatement sur sa nuque. La seconde d'après son téléphone lui était arraché des mains.

"Monsieur Stilinski ?"

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de faire une chose pareille ? L'adolescent préféra aller dans la cuisine plutôt que d'écouter la conversation. C'est seulement dix minutes plus tard que le loup entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air...détendu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" Demanda Stiles inquiet.

Derek le regarda de longues secondes avant de lui répondre.

"Il invite la meute à passer noël chez vous."

Dire que Stiles était surpris était un euphémisme, il était carrément sur le cul. Mais le choc de la nouvelle se dissipa à la seconde où il capta qu'il n'avait encore rien acheté. Il avait encore deux jours pour aller acheter tous les cadeaux de noël pour toute la meute. Il avait déjà repéré deux-trois trucs et avait assez d'économie pour les prendre.

"Dis Derek, est-ce que tu peux me déposer au centre commercial ?" Demanda Stiles tout sourire.

L'humain savait que son petit-ami ne pourrait pas le lui refuser et il avait raison.

...

La maison des Stilinski avait été décoré et était maintenant splendide. Un sapin avait été apporté et trônait dans un coin du salon où s'entassait des cadeaux. La meute de Derek était déjà là et discutait tranquillement autour de la table basse où était posé des pizzas. Scott ne lâchait pas d'une semelle Stiles et le suivait partout où il allait. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous les deux dans la cuisine en train d'avoir une conversation assez mouvementée.

"Tu te rends compte Stiles ! C'est complètement dingue !" S'exclama Scott.

"Moins fort Scott, on n'est pas tout seul."

"Peu importe s'ils entendent, dans tous les cas ça se sent."

"Mais mon père ne le sait pas ! Alors tu baisses d'un ton." Répliqua Stiles.

Scott le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

"Tu veux dire qu'il n'est même pas au courant de toute cette histoire ?"

"Bien sûr que si mais il n'est pas au courant que Derek et moi l'avons fait."

"Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il ne s'en doute pas ?"

"Je préfère croire qu'il ne sait rien."

À ce moment Erika entra dans la pièce.

"Lydia et Allison sont arrivées." Dit-elle. Scott s'empressa d'aller retrouver sa bien-aimée. Alors que Stiles allait les rejoindre, Erika chuchota une remarque qui le fit rougir. "Je vois que quelqu'un s'est bien amusé la nuit dernière."

Elle partit rejoindre les autres laissant Stiles complètement confu et gêné.

...

Le repas se passa relativement vite et dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde était pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord, ils pouvaient faire un cadeau personnel ou faire un cadeau commun. Lydia commença à les distribuer et Stiles se retrouva avec trois paquets sur les genoux. Il vit du coin de l'œil Jackson ouvrir son paquet et y trouver des chocolats et des friandises. Il commença à en manger en croyant que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il regarda ensuite Scott qui commençait à lire le live qu'il lui avait offert, "Loup-garou pour les nuls"

Les trois filles discutaient déjà de leur future journée au SPA et Isaac et Boyd étaient impatients d'aller voir le fameux match de baseball qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps. Son père était déjà en train d'astiquer son arme avec ses nouveaux produits d'entretien. Stiles se dit que c'était peut être une mauvaise idée de lui avoir offert ça. Il garda le meilleur pour la fin et vit Derek regarder son tee-shirt où on pouvait lire "Je suis plus cro-magnon que gros mignon"

"Tu sais que je ne le mettrais jamais." Dit-il d'une voix grave.

"Je sais." Répondit Stiles tout sourire.

il s'occupa ensuite de déballer ses cadeaux. Celui de son père était un album photo où on pouvait voir Stiles en train de s'occuper de la meute de Derek quand il était en train de passer ce fameux test. On pouvait voir mini-Erika endormie contre son torse ou encore en train d'essayer de manger de la purée avec la main et un Stiles hilare à côté. Il y avait aussi un Isaac tout sourire dans les bras de Stiles où l'on pouvait voir deux petits crocs en train de pousser. Un Stiles regardant son tee-shirt trempé alors qu'il changeait la couche d'Isaac, croyez le il s'en souvenait très bien. Le cliché où on pouvait voir Stiles aidant Isaac à marcher lui raviva de bon souvenir. La photo suivante montrait Stiles en train de nourrir Boyd sous sa forme de nourrisson. Il se souvenait très bien d'avoir vu son père cacher quelque chose derrière son dos.

Il y avait plusieurs autres moments où on pouvait voir Stiles s'occuper des petits. Comme la fois où il a donné son bain à Boyd puis l'avait enroulé dans une serviette. Le petit lui avait alors attrapé un doigt qu'il avait serré dans sa petite main. Il y avait même une photo de lui portant un Jackson miniature dans ses bras. Ca ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Derek était de mèche avec son père.

"Ça te plait ?" Demanda son géniteur.

"Beaucoup, merci papa."

Alors qu'il commençait à déballer le cadeau commun fait par tous les garçons excepté Derek. Isaac prit la parole.

"C'est pour toi _et_ Derek. Vous en ferez mieux usage à deux."

À ces mots, Stiles s'arrêta de déballer le paquet. Il ne le sentait pas. Il préféra y jeter un coup d'œil et se félicita de ne pas l'avoir ouvert devant son père. Il y avait quatre boîtes de préservatifs et plusieurs tubes de lubrifiant. Il referma le sachet et le posa loin de son père.

Il prit ensuite celui des filles et ne sût pas trop quoi faire quand il se retrouva avec des vêtements pour bébé. Il les regarda tour à tour.

"Euh...merci ?"

"Ca arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois." Dit Lydia.

Et elle ne se doutait pas que ce qu'elle disait été vrai.

...

La soirée s'était prolongée et tout le monde rentra chez eux, pressé de retrouver leur lit. Stiles, avec l'accord de son père, était parti avec Derek. Alors qu'il se préparait pour aller dormir, il entendit l'eau couler à flot dans la salle de bain. Il allait y aller pour voir ce que Derek foutait à une heure pareille mais il se stoppa net quand il aperçut ce dernier appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, complètement nu. Stiles ne pouvait détaché ses yeux de ce corps si parfait.

"Il me semble qu'on allait commencé quelque chose ce matin." Dit Derek d'une voix emplie de désir.

Il lui tourna le dos et partit. Stiles s'empressa de le suivre en laissant tomber toutes les affaires qu'il portait sur son passage. Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, il retrouva Derek en train de se prélasser dans la baignoire. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et le rejoignit. L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles et le relaxait. Il se faufila entre les jambes de Derek et se reposa contre son torse. Le loup passa ses bras autour de Stiles et le ramena plus près de lui. L'humain se laissa bercer par cette chaleur, il se serait presque endormi si l'aîné n'avait pas attrapé sa fierté à pleine main.

Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il se laissait envahir par le plaisir. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout en le masturbant, Derek lui léchait et lui mordait le cou. Le lycanthrope avait une parfaite vue sur la morsure qu'il lui avait fait la veille, signe qu'ils étaient liés pour la vie. Il voyait Stiles se laisser aller contre lui ce qui fit grogner son loup de contentement. Il voulait faire et donner du plaisir à Stiles et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

L'humain en voulut plus, c'est pourquoi il réussit tant bien que mal à se retourner pour se retrouver face à Derek. Il se mît à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement. Le baisé faisait monter la température entre eux. Stiles ondulait du bassin et alors qu'il sentait le gland de Derek à son entrée, il stoppa tout. Le loup grogna de frustration mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il tendit le bras et réussit à attraper le paquet cadeau des garçons de la meute. Il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant aromatisé à la fraise et une boîte de capotes. Derek s'empressa de l'enfiler puis s'induit les doigts du gel. Stiles se redressa sur ses genoux ce qui fit que ses fesses se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Il appuya ses mains dans le cou de Derek et posa son front contre le sien.

L'aîné massa quelques secondes la galbe de ses fesses puis s'intéressa à son entrée. Il introduisit directement deux doigts en Stiles. Il fit bien attention à lui aspirer toute sa douleur et il fut récompensé par un cri de désir. Il avait touché de plein fouet sa prostate. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Stiles le supplit de venir en lui. Derek ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps et entra en lui.

L'humain ondulait des hanches ce qui faisait mouvoir l'eau autour d'eux. Se retrouver en milieu aquatique les excitait encore plus. Stiles sentait très bien le membre de Derek entrer et sortir de lui. Son monde ne se résumait qu'à un seul mot, une seule personne. Derek. Ce dernier était dans le même état que lui. Il ne jurait plus que par son humain. Il aimait donner le contrôle de la situation à Stiles.

Alors le loup lâcha prise et laissa Stiles lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Alors qu'ils se séparaient et qu'il fut obligé de supporter Stiles pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas de fatigue, il réussit à enlever le préservatif et le jeter à la poubelle. Ils allèrent se coucher tous les deux pour rattraper leur nuit de sommeil.

Mais s'il avait fait un peu plus attention, il aurait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait remarqué que le préservatif s'était fissuré.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 8 qui je pense va vous plaire ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos votes, vos follows et vos reviews :D**

 **Réponse review :**

 **Arkane : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliment :) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que qu'elle continuera à te plaire par la suite.**

Derek avait toujours réussi à garder le contrôle dans n'importe quelle situation. C'était un bon alpha qui arrivait à gérer une meute composée uniquement d'adolescents. Ça prouvait à quel point il pouvait être patient et indulgent. Certes il lui arrivait de s'emporter et d'envoyer valdinguer les fauteurs de trouble à travers les murs mais sinon on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher grand chose.

Il faisait tout pour que sa meute ne manque de rien et qu'elle soit en sécurité. Il tenait très à cœur la réussite scolaire de chacun des membres, c'est pourquoi il jouait parfois les flics pour les empêcher de sécher tout le temps les cours. Après tout il était le plus âgé et on lui devait le respect. Respect qui a vite disparu d'ailleurs. Parfois il se demandait qui était le véritable alpha dans cette meute.

Il avait réussi à combattre un alpha fou, un kanima, des chasseurs, une meute d'alpha. Tout ça pour dire qu'il savait gérer des situations stressantes et compliquées. Mais là c'était complètement différent.

Le lendemain de la fête de noël, il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Bon vous allez me dire qu'il soit de bonne humeur ou pas, on ne voit pas la différence. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il était moins grognon que d'habitude. Il s'était réveillé au côté de Stiles et avait profité que celui-ci dorme encore pour l'admirer. Il le faisait seulement quand il était sûr que son humain ne se réveillerait pas et découvrirait son petit rituel matinal.

Il adorait le regarder dormir. Il paraissait calme et détendu, tout le contraire de ce qu'il était quand il est réveillé. Depuis qu'ils avaient créé le lien, Derek était devenu plus sensible par rapport à l'odeur de Stiles. Il pourrait la sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde ou encore la reconnaitre dans une foule. Il pouvait même dire avec exactitude toutes les fragrances avec lesquelles elle était composée. Elle était énormément sucrée, comme s'il était entouré de barbe à papa et de miel. Mais il pouvait aussi sentir une pointe fruité qui lui rappelait la pêche et du citron pour son côté acide. Toutes ces odeurs étaient caractéristiques des personnes heureuses et en bonne santé.

Il y avait aussi cette odeur de médicament à cause du traitement qu'il prenait contre son hyper-activité mais ce qui caractérisait Stiles était cette senteur de sous-bois qui faisait que Derek était devenu complétement accro. A chaque fois qu'il humait ce parfum, il avait l'impression d'être à la maison. C'était son petit paradis sur Terre. Il finissait par se lever et préparer le petit déjeuner.

...

Il lui fallut trois jours pour commencer à se poser des questions. C'était normal que Stiles porte toujours son odeur sur lui puisqu'ils passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble. L'humain sentait encore plus comme lui à chaque qu'ils faisaient l'amour mais ça c'était aussi normal. Derek ne saurait dire quoi mais cette fragrance était différente que les autres. Elle était ancrée _en_ Stiles et ne se dissipait pas même après qu'il est pris une douche. Le loup commençait à légèrement paniquer, quelque chose était en train d'arriver à son amant et il ne savait pas quoi. Le pire c'était que ce dernier semblait aller bien.

Enfin jusqu'au jour où après avoir prit un bon petit déjeuner, il fût obligé de courir jusqu'au toilette et régurgiter tous ce qu'il avait avalé.

Ce fut comme un déclic chez Derek. Il se traita mentalement plusieurs fois d'idiot pour ne pas avoir reconnu les symptômes plus tôt. Il aurait dû y penser, c'était la même chose qui était arrivée à sa mère quand elle était enceinte de Cora. Le lycanthrope dût s'assoir pour éviter de tomber. Il venait de capter que Stiles était...Non ce n'était pas possible !

Ils avaient fait attention, ils s'étaient protégés. Il se souvint de comment respirer quand l'adolescent entra dans le salon. Il était pâle et grimaçait en se tenant le ventre. Un combat intérieur se déroula dans la tête de Derek. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? Il voulut se gifler à cette simple pensée. Bien sûr qu'il devait lui dire, c'était Stiles qui était en train de porter son _enfant._ Il était sûrement en train de penser qu'il avait choppé une gastro ou mangé quelque chose de mauvais.

Le problème était qu'il avait la trouille. Oui, le Grand Méchant Loup avait peur. Peur que Stiles ne veuille pas de cet enfant et demande à Deaton de s'en débarrasser mais encore plus peur qu'il veuille le garder. Stiles avait encore ses études à terminer et lui devait trouver un travail stable. Bien qu'ils pouvaient vivre tous les trois sur l'héritage de sa famille mais il connaissait son humain et savait qu'il ne voudra jamais vivre comme ça. Le cerveau de Derek beugua. Qui disait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul bébé ?

Il avait lu des tonnes de bouquins et avait accumulé assez de connaissance pour savoir que plus le porteur était jeune plus il y avait de risque qu'il donne naissance à des jumeaux, voire plus...  
Le loup ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et le fait de se dire qu'il devait l'annoncer à Stiles le rendait encore plus mal. Il allait le détester ! Pire il allait vouloir le castrer pour se venger ! Il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait se ressaisir, ils allaient affronter cette situation tous les deux.

L'humain s'assit plus confortablement sur le canapé. Il avait un mal de ventre comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les intestins et avoir mangé aussi vite son petit déjeuner ne l'a pas aidé. Il avait toujours la nausée et il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position qui ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Encore ce matin il était en pleine forme, ce mal était arrivé d'un coup sans prévenir.

De son côté, Derek avait réussi à reprendre son sang froid. Réfléchissons, il avait capter cette fragrance différente des autres il y'a une semaine. Il se creusa la cervelle, ça correspondait au jour même de Noël. Pourtant il se souvenait très bien d'avoir utilisé une protection qui apparemment n'avait pas fait son travail. Ca voulait tout simplement dire que le préservatif avait craqué, il savait que ces bidules n'étaient fiables qu'à 99,9%. Et il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur les 0,1% restant. Franchement là on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient un karma pourri. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers Stiles.

Il s'assit auprès de son compagnon qui vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Dit subitement Derek. Le coeur de l'humain rata un battement et son odeur changea. Le loup se maudit de ne pas avoir commencé la conversation autrement. Il était sûr que l'hyperactif était en train d'imaginer un tas de scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres.

"Calmes-toi idiot, c'est rien de grave." Là il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Bien sûr que si c'était grave, Stiles était _enceint_!

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek ?" Demanda-t-il en se relevant. Il voyait à la posture du loup que s'était quelque chose d'important, voire de grave même s'il affirmait le contraire. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant que l'aîné se décide enfin à parler.

"Tu sens comme moi." Lâcha-t-il. Stiles le regarda sans comprendre.

"Ca c'est parce que je passe du temps avec toi."

"Non mais... je... tu..."

Stiles paniqua complètement. Derek était en train de _bégayer_. Il se leva du canapé et commença à faire les cent pas. Il marmonnait tellement vite que le loup ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Il finit par se lever à son tour et l'attraper par les épaules. Il ne devait pas y aller par quatre chemins sinon demain soir ils y étaient encore.

"Tu es enceint !"

Stiles stoppa tout mouvement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se posèrent sur Derek. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? L'expression du loup ne laissait aucun doute, il lui disait la vérité. Il dut s'assoir pour éviter de tomber. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir ni quoi dire. Il n'était pas assez préparé pour devenir papa maintenant, il avait encore ses études à terminer et il voulait être sûr d'avoir une vie stable pour pouvoir élever un enfant. Il avait mal à la tête tellement il réfléchissait.

"Tu peux aller voir Deaton si tu ne veux pas le garder, il n'est pas encore trop tard."

Stiles réussit à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

"Et toi ?" Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. "Tu veux le garder ?"

Le lycanthrope semblait hésiter à lui répondre.

"Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que se soit." Finit-il par dire.

"Réponds moi Derek !"

"Oui ! Je veux le garder."

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le plus jeune. Bien évidemment que lui aussi voulait le garder mais il voulait être sûr que se soit aussi le cas de son compagnon. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer alors qu'il se précipitait dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier le serra fort contre lui, peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

"Il faut que j'aille vomir." S'empressa de dire Stiles tout en se dégageant de son étreinte et se précipiter au toilette

Ouais, Derek était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec un Stiles enceint.

...

Plus les jours passaient et plus le ventre de Stiles commençait à s'arrondir. Ils étaient allés voir Deaton plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Le seul petit problème c'est qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien dit au Shérif. Derek préférait aborder le sujet quand il était sûr que le père de Stiles n'avait pas une arme à portée de main. Mais le souci c'est qu'il en avait toujours une à côté de lui. Même quand il était chez lui, son arme de service n'était jamais loin.

Les autres loups avaient évidemment senti un changement dans l'odeur de l'humain et ils s'étaient empressés de poser des questions, toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres. L'hyperactif avait d'ailleurs fait une scène à ses soi-disant amis qui lui avait offert, et je cite, "des capotes tellement nulle à chier qu'elles ne pourraient même pas lui servir pour faire des bombes à eau." L'humeur de Stiles était tellement changeante que Derek ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Un jour il allait le rejeter et ne pas vouloir qu'il le touche et une autre fois il allait l'allumer et Derek était obligé de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Autant vous dire qu'il était content que cette grossesse ne durerait que six semaines. Il était d'ailleurs à la moitié de la deuxième semaine quand le tête à tête avec le futur grand-père ne put être esquivé. Stiles avait tout préparé. Il lui avait cuisiné son plat préféré et loué _le_ film que son père adorait tant.

Il avait bien fait attention aussi de porter un tee-shirt ample qui ne montrait pas la forme de son ventre. Celui-ci n'était pas encore assez volumineux pour qu'il ne puisse pas le cacher mais il grossissait vite. Deaton lui avait dit qu'il ne pourra plus le cacher au bout de trois semaines et demie. Plus le temps passait plus Stiles commençait à angoisser. Il n'avait que six semaines pour se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devenir papa. _Six semaines._ Il n'était absolument pas préparé à accueillir un bébé dans sa vie. Le pire c'est que de son côté Derek était dans le même état que lui. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Ils n'avaient même pas commencé à acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Stiles s'assit au côté de son amant alors que son père s'installa en face d'eux. Le repas était déjà servi et le shérif avait l'air de l'apprécier. C'est quand ils passèrent au désert que le plus âgé prit la parole.

"Vous comptez me dire ce qu'il se passe ou vous allez me faire attendre plus longtemps ?"

L'hyperactif se raidit sur sa chaise ce qui n'échappa pas au reste de la tablé. Son géniteur se tourna vers lui en haussant les soucils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ?"

Ce dernier faisait tout pour éviter tout contact visuel. Mais loin de se décourager, le Shérif se tourna vers son beau-fils.

"Derek, dis moi ce qu'il y a."

" Stiles est..."

"Papa ! Avant il faut que tu saches que ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Je te jure qu'on n'a pas fait exprès, c'est un accident."

Le shérif les regarda tour à tour. Derek entendit son cœur s'accélèrer, il avait compris. Le père de Stiles posa ses couverts sur la table et plongea son regard dans celui du loup.

"C'est une blague ?" Demande-t-il d'une voix calme. Trop calme.

Stiles gigotait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

"Papa..."

"Stiles..." Le coupa-t-il. "Dis moi que c'est une blague."

Il y eut quelques minutes de flottement avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Non. Je suis enceint."

Ce fut le silence le plus long et le plus embarrassant que nos deux amants n'ont jamais assisté. Derek entendait le cœur de son amant s'emballer et son odeur se teinter d'anxiété. John Stilinski ne savait pas comment réagir. À vrai dire il ne savait plus comment réagir, son cerveau avait littéralement grillé.

Son fils était enceint ! Il allait être grand-père ! Il était trop jeune pour être grand-père. Stiles devait finir ses études et trouver un travail. Il lui avait promis d'attendre avant de penser à fonder une famille.

"Ça fait combien de temps ?" Finit-il par demander.

"Deux semaines et demies." Répondit Derek.

"Et vous me le dites que maintenant ?"

Stiles se tassa sur lui même.

"Papa..."

"Non ! Tu m'avais promis d'attendre, de finir tes études. Comment est-ce que vous allez faire pour subvenir aux besoins du bébé ? Je sais que tu as de l'argent Derek mais vous ne pouvez pas vous reposer tous les deux sur ton héritage. Où est-ce que vous allez faire la chambre de votre enfant ? Vous avez déjà commencé à acheter ce qu'il vous fallait ?"

Stiles blanchit brusquement. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

"Faut que j'aille vomir." Dit-il en se précipitant vers les toilettes.

John se passa une main devant le visage. Son fils n'était pas prêt à être parent. Il releva la tête vers Derek qui le regardait, impassible.

"J'espère pour toi que tu t'occuperas bien d'eux Hale. Parce que je te jure que s'il arrive quoi que se soit à Stiles ou à l'enfant, je te colle mon stoke entier de balles d'argent entre les deux yeux. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

Le loup ne pût qu'hocher la tête. Pendant toute sa réplique, il n'avait pas menti une seule fois et il commençait à avoir légèrement peur. Son compagnon revint au bout de dix minutes. Il but d'un trait son verre d'eau et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

"Stiles" commença le shérif en soupirant. "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais...je veux être sûr que tu saches bien dans quoi tu t'engages. Ce n'est pas rien d'élever un enfant."

"Mais je ne serais pas tout seul."

"Je sais mais...êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour cet enfant. Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez que vous aurez beaucoup moins de temps pour vous. Les premiers mois vous aurez le nez plongé dans les couches et les biberons. Et toi Stiles ? Tu compte abandonner tes études ?"

"Non !" S'empressa-t-il de répondre. "La meute se chargera de m'apporter tous les cours pour que je ne sois pas en retard. Mélissa me fera un certificat pour justifier mes quatre semaines d'absence. Je te promet de reprendre les cours juste après. Même si ce serait beaucoup plus simple si je prenais des cours à domicile."

"Et où vas-tu trouver l'argent pour payer ces cours ?"

"La mère de Lydia accepte de m'enseigner la physique-chimie et la biologie. Peter a déjà enseigné l'histoire et Lydia veut bien m'aider pour les langues et les maths."

"Tu as vraiment pensé à tous." Conclut le shérif. Il soupira longuement. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son fils était... Merde ! Il allait être grand-père dans à peu près quatre semaines ! Il connaissait Stiles et il savait que si les choses se compliquaient il n'allait pas abandonner. "Alors j'imagine que je vais me faire appeler papy."

Stiles se leva pour aller prendre son père dans ses bras.

"Merci papa." Dit-il en sanglotant.

Il serra fort son fils dans ses bras comme pour le rassurer. Il pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour l'aider et le soutenir.

...

Stiles était allongé sur le canapé du loft et regardait la télé tout en se touchant distraitement le ventre. Ventre qui avait pris plus d'ampleur depuis la fin de la semaine. Il allait débuter sa troisième semaine de grossesse et Deaton lui avait dit que c'était là que commençait les choses sérieuses.

Sa possessivité se décuplera et il sera sûrement souvent de mauvaise humeur. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il ne supporterait peut être pas la présence des autres mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul face à cet événement qui changeait sa vie. Il avait besoin du soutient des autres pour ne pas virer barge. Il avait besoin de Derek à ses côtés, il voulait que le loup soit là tout le long de sa grossesse. Dans les pires comme dans les meilleurs moments.

Une main posée à plat sur la peau tendue de son ventre, il pensait déjà à leur avenir. Il était à la fois pressé et stressé par l'arrivée de ce petit être. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il l'aimait déjà.

 **Alors à votre avis, fille ou garçon ? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction :) Je vous remercie pour tous : les votes, les follows et les reviews. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est motivant :)**

 **Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, j'ai procédé à un tirage au sort pour le nombre et le sexe du bébé. Vous aurez une seule information sur les deux dans ce chapitre :) (chaque proposition en review a été mis dans le tirage.) je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour toutes ces propositions**

 **Réponse review :**

 **lilian : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise :)**

 **Warning :** **Scènes très explicites ;)**

Stiles souffrait et Derek ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il détestait être dans ce genre de situation. Voir son humain aussi mal en point faisait grogner son loup de mécontentement. Deaton n'avait pas le temps de lui injecter quoi que se soit pour atténuer la douleur. Le bébé voulait sortir et il fallait procéder à une césarienne immédiatement. L'hyper-actif soufflait bruyamment. Il était en sueur et son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il fallait absolument que l'émissaire fasse sortir son enfant. Il savait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas quelque chose de regrettable allait arriver. Il grogna quand une contraction le saisit.

"Allez-y !" Réussit-il à dire.

Le loup allait s'y opposer mais Deaton n'hésita pas une seconde et commença l'incision. L'adolescent sentit le métal froid du scalpel entailler sa peau. Son corps entier lui faisait déjà tellement mal que ça ne le perturba pas plus que ça. Le lycanthrope était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main. Il essayait de lui prendre un peu de douleur mais il y en avait beaucoup trop pour qu'il arrive à faire quoi que se soit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri strident retentit dans toute la pièce. Derek tourna la tête vers ce son et vit Deaton lui tendre un nouveau-né. Il le prit délicatement et le cala dans ses bras.

"Derek..." Dit faiblement Stiles.

Le susnommé comprit et s'approcha de lui. Il vit l'humain sourire de toute ses dents à sa vue même s'il était complètement épuisé.

"C'est notre fille." Finit-il par dire. Il avait l'air plus qu'heureux de voir enfin cet enfant qu'il avait porté. Derek était au ange. Il tenait sa fille dans ses bras et avait un compagnon incroyable. Mais ledit compagnon avait blanchit d'un seul coup et perdit son sourire. Le loup sut immédiatement que quelque chose de mal était en train de se passer.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ouvert la poitrine quand il comprit. Le regard vide de Stiles, le fixant comme s'il le voyait alors qu'il n'entendait plus les battements de son cœur. Le cœur de Stiles s'était arrêté ! Il aurait voulu poser ses mains sur son corps et faire tout son possible pour le faire revenir mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses bras étaient déjà chargés de leur fille. Son loup hurlait à la mort à l'intérieur de lui. Il venait de perdre son compagnon alors qu'il donnait naissance à son enfant.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un cri de profond désespoir.

"STILES !"

Derek se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait comme un dératé alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar. Du mouvement à ses côtés lui indiquèrent que son compagnon s'agitait dans son sommeil. Pour se rassurer et s'assurer que Stiles était bien à ses côtés, l'aîné passa ses bras autour du corps de son amant et l'attira à lui. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et inspira un grand coup. Stiles était bien vivant et il en était plus que soulagé.

Il réussit à se rendormir quelques minutes après, plus que rassuré d'avoir un compagnon en vie à côté de lui.

...

Le lendemain matin, Derek avait du mal à se réveiller complètement. Ça faisait maintenant trois nuits d'affilées qu'il faisait ce même cauchemar et c'était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de rester calme. Plus les jours passaient plus il appréhendait le fameux jour où Stiles donnerait naissance. Il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde, pourtant si son humain devait perdre la vie ce jour-ci il ne pourra rien y faire.

Ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas fait pour enfanter et ça, Derek ne pouvait l'envisager. Quand il le voyait si épanoui, il était évident pour lui qu'il était fait pour porter la vie. En plus de ça, le loup mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne le trouvait pas encore plus sexy comme ça.

Il regarda son réveil et décida d'attendre encore cinq minutes avant de réveiller Stiles. Aujourd'hui il débutait sa troisième semaine et ils devaient aller voir Deaton pour une première échographie. Il n'avait pas pu en faire une plus tôt car son corps n'étant pas adapté il fallait que l'embryon soit plus gros pour qu'on puisse le voir.

Le lycanthrope était anxieux. Ce sera la première fois qu'il verra son enfant et saura si tout se passe correctement au niveau de sa croissance.

Il se tourna vers Stiles et le trouva complément endormi. Son tee-shirt remontait légèrement et laissait voir son ventre plus que rebondi. Juste après le rendez-vous avec Deaton, ils allaient aller acheter tout ce dont ils auront besoin. Stiles voulant absolument l'accompagner il était plus que temps de le faire, sinon son ventre sera trop visible.

Il avait de la chance puisqu'étant en hiver il portera une doudoune, ce qui cachera tout de son état. Étant l'heure de se lever, il caressa tendrement le ventre mis à sa disposition. Stiles soupira dans son sommeil et se colla instinctivement à lui. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en posant sa tête sur le torse musclé de son compagnon.

Derek eut une idée de génie pour le réveiller mais en plus le mettre de bonne humeur dès le matin. C'était une chose de plus en plus difficile à faire. Les hormones lui montaient vite au cerveau et le faisaient devenir parfois insupportable. Mais le loup restait calme. Après tout c'était de sa faute si son humain se trouvait dans cet état.

Il laissa glisser une main le long du corps de son amant et la faufila sous le seul habit qu'il portait. Un boxer Batman. Il commença à caresser tendrement le pénis encore endormi ce qui arracha un gémissement à l'adolescent. Il émergeait petit à petit mais fut complètement réveillé quand le lycanthrope prit en main sa virilité qui s'était durcie entre temps.

"Derek !" S'exclama-t-il alors qu'une vague de plaisir le saisit brusquement. L'aîné lui embrasse le front avant de descendre directement sur sa fierté. Il lécha du bout de sa langue toute sa longueur en faisant attention de ne pas toucher le gland. Il recommença le manège jusqu'à ce que Stiles le supplie d'aller plus loin.

Il ne le laissa pas plus languir et embrassa le bout de son pénis. L'hyper-actif passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon et les tiraient de temps en temps quand le désir était trop grand. Depuis qu'il était enceint sa vie sexuelle avait doublé en intensité. Il avait toujours été très réceptif aux multiples attentions de Derek mais là ses envies pouvaient être bizarre.

Une fois Derek s'était cogné le petit orteil contre le pied de la table basse et sous la surprise il avait laissé échappé un gémissement de douleur. Stiles aurait dû compatir avec lui mais il avait eut une putain d'érection à cause de se putain de gémissement.

Il se concentra sur la merveilleuse fellation que le loup était en train de lui prodiguer. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rêver mieux comme réveil. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se déverser dans la bouche de son amant. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle alors que Derek le recouvrait de son corps. Ce dernier s'attarda à lui faire plusieurs suçons qu'il aura du mal à cacher.

"Il faut qu'on y aille." Finit par dire Derek.

"Hum..." Fut la seule réponse de son compagnon.

Ils finirent par rester au lit encore un long moment.

...

"Je t'avais dit qu'on allait être en retard." Râla Stiles.

Le loup le regarda en essayant de rester calme. Depuis deux heures il avait essayé par tous les moyens de convaincre son amant de sortir du lit. Mais il avait une idée en tête et quand un Stilinski a une idée en tête on ne peut rien faire. Contre toute attente Derek avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Enfin il avait plutôt fait un compromis.

Stiles se levait s'il lui promettait qu'ils feront l'amour le soir même. Pas que ça dérangeait Derek, loin de là, mais parfois c'était trop intense, même pour lui. Il poussa la porte de la clinique et laissa entrer Stiles avant de le suivre. Il beugua quand il vit le shérif les attendre de pieds ferme.

"Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je voulais venir pour voir si tout allait bien." Il fit un hochement de tête vers Derek avant d'emmener son fils dans la réserve de la clinique. Réserve qui n'était absolument pas une réserve. Depuis toutes ces histoires de loup-garous, Deaton avait décidé d'aménagé correctement l'endroit. Il avait transformé sa réserve en salle de soin pour les membres de la meute.

Ils saluèrent Deaton qui les attendaient depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Derek aida Stiles à installer sur un lit mît à disposition. Le loup s'assit à ses côtés et regardait déjà le petit écran à travers lequel il pourra apercevoir son enfant. Le shérif resta debout au pied du lit.

Le vétérinaire appliqua du gel sur le ventre rebondi avant de poser la sonde. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Deaton prenne la parole.

"Je crois que...que vous aurez besoins de deux fois plus de couches que prévus."

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que Stiles ne comprenne le sens de la phrase.

"Attendez... Quoi ?!"

Deaton tourna l'écran vers eux pour qu'il puisse mieux voir. Il y avait effectivement deux fœtus très bien formés.

"Tout est parfait." Confirma Deaton. "Vous voulez savoir le sexe des enfants ?"

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Les trois autres hommes étaient bien trop choqués pour dire quoi que se soit. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il avait deux bébés en lui. Deux bébés ! Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Ils n'avaient pas envisagé ce genre de possibilité. Ils avaient tous prévus mais pour un seul enfant !

Le loft ne comportait qu'une seule pièce supplémentaire dans laquelle ils avaient l'intention d'y faire une chambre. La pièce était assez grande pour comporter deux lits mais quand ils grandiront ils voudront sûrement avoir une chambre à eux. L'humain était déjà parti loin dans le futur mais le loup pensait aux multiples nuits blanches qu'ils passeront. C'est le shérif qui dut intervenir en voyant leurs visages pâles.

"Tout se passera bien." Affirma-t-il. "Vous ne serez pas tous seuls."

Il paraissait calme mais à l'intérieure il était sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il allait être grand-père de jumeaux ! Il priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'aucun des deux ne soient hyper-actif. Il plaignait le loup sinon. Mais surtout, ça demanderait deux fois plus de travail et il n'était pas sûr que son fils et Derek s'en sorte.

Stiles se tourna vivement vers le lycanthrope.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que tes petits soldats soient si performant, hein ?"

Il lui faisait clairement une reproche là et il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

"Stiles calmes toi." Intervient papa Stilinski.

"Me calmer ? Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris mais on va se retrouver avec des _jumeaux_! On ne va jamais y arriver !"

"Bien sûr que si ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Par ce que tu as une meute qui ne va sûrement pas vous laisser tomber ! Et je serais là, d'accord ? Alors maintenant tu respires et tu te reprends."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Une fois calmé, il reporta son attention sur Derek. Ce dernier fixait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes le petit écran. Il était complètement fasciné par ces petits êtres qui grandissaient en Stiles. Se sentant observé, il s'arracha de sa vision pour tomber sur deux yeux noisettes le regardant avec...tendresse. L'humain lui sourit timidement et il ne pût s'empêcher d'en faire de même.

"Vous voulez connaître le sexe ?" Redemanda Deaton quand il était sûr d'obtenir une réponse.

L'adolescent et le loup se regardèrent plusieurs secondes avant de répondre en même temps.

"Non."

Ils voulaient avoir la surprise jusqu'au bout.

"Très bien." Dit Deaton en leur donnant une photographie de leurs enfants.

Stiles regarda le cliché avec des yeux doux et attendri. Plus il les regardait plus il arrivait à se dire que tout ça était réel.

"Il y a une dernière chose qu'il faut que je vous dise."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le vétérinaire. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qu'il n'avait pas osé leur dire ?

"À partir de maintenant plus de sexe." Cette déclaration fut vite suivie par une exclamation choquée de la part de Stiles.

"Quand vous dites plus de sexe, c'est vraiment plus de sexe ou un peu de sexe ?"

Son père ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui, hein ?

"Plus de sexe jusqu'à leurs naissances Stiles. Il faut que tu te reposes, que tu sois en pleine forme. Et puis tu en auras de moins en moins envie et tu te fatigueras vite."

L'humain ne chercha même pas à protester. Si Deaton lui demandait une chose pareille c'est qu'il devait avoir ses raisons et il lui fait entièrement confiance de ce côté là. Le shérif fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu le visage de Derek se décomposer. Ils quittèrent Deaton en lui promettant de venir le voir régulièrement.

Les deux amants marchèrent jusqu'à leur voiture dans un état second. Apprendre qu'ils allaient être parents de jumeaux est un choc mais ce que Derek redoutait le plus était les trois semaines à venir. Il ne veut même pas imaginer l'humeur de Stiles à cause de cette longue abstinence. Il allait en baver.

Ils allaient directement dans un magasin pour leur acheter ce qu'il fallait. L'humain fit bien attention à fermer son blouson. Son père les avait suivi et comptait bien les aider. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver pour tout ce qui était poussette, table à langer, petit lit, commode et couffin. Même si Derek avait confondu ce dernier avec un panier.

Ils avaient acheté une quinzaine de biberons et ils avaient suffisamment de couches pour toute une crèche. Stiles avait peur d'en manquer. Le problème était les habits. Ils ne savaient pas quoi prendre et ce fut Lydia qui vola à leur secour. Elle les aida à choisir des vêtements neutres et à la bonne taille. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de prendre aussi pour les mois à venir.

Elle était complètement survoltée et n'attendait plus que la naissance des jumeaux avec impatience. Tous ces achats leur prirent la journée et Stiles, après avoir manger et s'être lavé, alla directement se coucher. À la plus grande surprise de Derek il s'endormît dans les minutes qui suivirent.

...

Plus les jours passèrent plus le ventre de l'humain grossisait. Maintenant on ne pouvait plus douter une seconde de son état. Il était donc interdit de sortie et Derek le regretta immédiatement. Stiles voulait bouger, faire des trucs pour ne pas s'ennuyer mais le problème c'est qu'il se fatiguait très vite et ça l'agaçait. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très endurant mais là c'était pire. Et pour évacuer toute cette frustration c'était le loup qui prenait tout. Il était d'ailleurs déjà arrivé que Derek s'enferme dans la salle de bain après un reproche de son compagnon pour respirer et surtout rester calme.

Il savait que cette grossesse pesait beaucoup sur le moral de Stiles mais il voulait l'aider. Apparemment l'humain ne le voyait pas de cette manière. Mais quelque soit leurs disputes, ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Même si le sexe lui était déconseillé, Stiles faisait tout pour faire craquer le lycanthrope. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs étonné d'avoir résisté aussi longtemps.

Mais le démon qu'il avait pour amant avait finalement réussi à arriver à ses fins.

L'aîné était tranquillement en train de lire un livre, allongé sur son lit. Il avait travaillé toute la journée pour organiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait la future chambre de leurs enfants. Il avait encore pas mal de chose à faire mais être un loup-garou allait beaucoup l'aider. Il avait beau être à l'étage il gardait toujours une oreille sur Stiles qui suivait ses cours assidûment.

Le lycée ayant repris depuis plus d'une semaine et demie, ils recevaient la visite de la meute tous les jours avec toutes sortes de papiers à donner à l'adolescent. Deaton s'était empressé de fabriquer un faux certificat médical que le shérif s'était empressé de donner au directeur.

Il entendit l'humain se lever du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il prit quelque chose dans un placard et utilisa le micro-onde. Il monta ensuite les escaliers et entra dans la chambre. Derek restait focalisé sur sa lecture et il n'aurait probablement pas du. Il aurait dû sentir l'odeur de chocolat envahir toute la chambre, il aurait dû remarquer cette tension sexuelle qui s'était installée à la seconde où Stiles était entré dans la pièce.

Le loup sursauta quand un liquide chaud coula sur son torse. Il lâcha son livre et regarda Stiles avec de grands yeux. Ce dernier de mordit la lèvre inférieur ce qui fit immédiatement réagir le loup en Derek. L'animal voulait sortir et se frotter à Stiles. Il voulait lécher cette lèvre maltraitée.

Finalement ce fut l'humain qui amorça le premier geste. Il s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit d'une manière souple et sexy. Derek n'eut pas la force de l'arrêter quand il vit cette langue, qui avait déjà fait des merveilles, s'approcher du chocolat fondu et de lui lécher le torse lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus.

Stiles se fit un malin plaisir de mordiller les tétons sensibles du loup. Il s'avait comment s'y prendre pour faire craquer l'alpha. Les bruits de gorge qu'émettait Derek était plus qu'encourageant. Il remit une dose de liquide qu'il laissa couler le long de ses abdos.

Derek contracta le ventre quand la langue de Stiles entra en contact avec sa peau. Il se surprit à écarter les jambes pour que l'humain soit plus à l'aise et basculer sa tête en arrière, laissant sa gorge apparente. Il était complètement soumis à Stiles et ça ne le gênait absolument pas. Il trouvait ça même normal.

L'adolescent continuait sa route mais il dut s'arrêter quand l'élastique du boxer le gêna. Il le lui enleva avec des gestes lents ce qui eut le don de faire augmenter le désir. Stiles laissa un baisé aérien sur le gland rougi de son compagnon avant de passer une langue taquine sur les testicules du loup.

Ce denier laissa échappé un gémissement plaintif qu'il refusera d'admettre d'avoir commis. Pour l'instant c'était juste trop bon et il voulait juste en profiter. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement les draps alors que ses griffes et des crocs commençaient à apparaître. C'était devenu tellement naturel que la partie animale de Derek faisait surface dans ces moments là que Stiles n'y faisait plus attention.

L'humain se trouva en quelques secondes à quatre pattes et un loup plus qu'excité derrière lui. Il cambra le dos sans trop forcer pour ne pas se faire mal et attendit patiemment que Derek daigne faire quelque chose. Une main se posa sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son dos.

En un clignement d'yeux le loup se trouvait à l'intérieur de Stiles. Ayant utilisé son pouvoir de guérison, il fut récompensé par un cri de pure désir. Il avait directement touché sa prostate. Il continua alors à marteler cette boule de nerf encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les cris et gémissements se transforment en supplications à la limite du sanglot.

La tête dans les oreillers, Stiles faisait tout son possible pour suivre le mouvement de hanche du loup. Ses mains tenaient fermement les draps alors qu'il rêvait de toucher Derek. L'inconvénient avec cette position c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage et il y tenait beaucoup. Il adorait le regarder lâcher prise.

Il dut se redresser quand son ventre toucha le matelas. C'était inconfortable et il ne voulait surtout pas faire de mal à ses enfants. Les deux amants se redressèrent et Derek continua ses mouvements de hanche. Ils arrivaient à tenir en équilibre précaire sur leurs genoux alors que la cadence augmentait. Stiles était gêné par le poid de son ventre mais l'oublia vite quand le loup se rengaina plus profondément en lui.

Ce dernier tenait fermement son humain par les hanches. L'adolescent était au bord de la rupture et il fallut que Derek mordille son cou pour qu'il se répande sur les draps dans un gémissement de pure luxure. Le loup le rejoignit rien qu'à l'entente de ce son. Il s'assit sur ses chevilles avec un Stiles complètement amorfe dans les bras.

Il caressait distraitement les cuisses de son amant alors qu'ils reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle. Le lycanthrope se gorgea de l'odeur de son compagnon qui était totalement détendu et plus que satisfait, et qui d'ailleurs commençait à peser lourd. Il le souleva délicatement pour se retirer de lui et l'allongea doucement sur le matelas. Il sourit quand il vit qu'il était déjà endormi. Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux et se colla à Stiles avant de s'endormir.

...

C'était le week-end et la meute au complet avait débarqué au loft. Ils étaient tous venus voir comment s'en sortaient les futurs parents et aidaient occasionnellement Derek pour la chambre des enfants. Puisque ce dernier refusait que Stiles l'aide à faire quoi que se soit et s'en était frustrant. Alors il se contentait de bosser ses cours, regarder la télé, manger et mater les muscles du loup qui se contractaient à chaque mouvements qu'il faisait.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, l'humain était distant et ne laissait personnes s'approcher de lui à moins de dix mètres. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenaient ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourtant Deaton leur avait dit plusieurs fois que c'était normale que Stiles réagisse comme ça. Il se laisse dominer par son instinct maternel qui devient de plus en plus imposant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

Même Derek devenait encore plus grognon que d'habitude et ne laissait personne s'approcher de son compagnon. Les autres comprirent vite qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour arranger ça et que rester ne servait à rien. Ils étaient alors repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

L'adolescent resta une bonne heure à regarder la télé alors que le loup s'acharner pour terminer la chambre. Stiles, assis sur le canapé, était complètement absorbé par son film quand il la sentit. Cette présence derrière lui. Instinctivement il passa ses bras autour de son ventre pour le protéger d'éventuelles attaques puis se leva d'un coup en se retournant.

En position d'attaque, il montra les dents en grognant. Certes, c'était un grognement humain mais impressionnant quand même si vous voulez l'avis de Derek. Ce dernier c'était figé à la seconde où il avait vu Stiles se tendre alors qu'il approchait pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et recula d'un pas.

"Stiles, c'est moi." Il reçut un grognement plus menaçant en réponse. "Stiles, je ne vais te faire aucun mal !"

Ça eut comme effet de le réveiller d'un rêve. Il sursauta et regarda longuement Derek. Il ouvrit la bouche quand il se souvient de lui avoir grogner dessus. Il allait attaquer Derek si ce dernier c'était approché d'un millimètre de plus de lui. Il se redressa mais laissa ses mains sur son ventre.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il complètement sonné par ce qu'il avait fait.

Derek secoua sa tête pour montrer son desaccord. C'était tout à fait normal que Stiles est voulu l'attaquer. Il était arrivé dans son dos et silencieusement en plus. C'était entièrement sa faute. Il finit par s'approcher de son humain et le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles en profita pour respirer l'odeur du loup pour se rassurer. Elle avait le don de le calmer et de le faire se sentir en sécurité.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Derek prenne la main de Stiles pour l'emmener voir la chambre enfin terminée. Un mur était peint en beige et deux petits lits étaient collés contre ce dernier. De l'autre côté de la pièce il y'avait un armoir et une table à langer. Il y'avait même un rocking-chair dans un coin.

"Elle est parfaite." Dit l'adolescent, ému. Il finit par embrasser tendrement le loup et le prendre dans ses bras.

...

Stiles était tranquillement assis dans son lit, le dos appuyer contre la tête de lit. Il lisait un livre sur la grossesse pour se préparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais ça ne faisait que l'angoisser encore plus. Et si ses enfants ne l'aimaient pas ? S'ils le rejetaient pour X raison ? Et s'il faisait un mauvais père pour eux et que Derek décide de s'en aller avec eux ? Il était en train de se poser ce genre de question quand le lycanthrope entra à son tour dans la chambre.

Il sentit immédiatement l'angoisse et la peur de Stiles et s'empressa de s'installer à ses côtés. Ça faisait maintenant quatre semaines et demies depuis le début de la grossesse et l'esprit de Stiles était pire qu'avant. Il pouvait s'énerver et la seconde d'après fondre en larme dans les bras de son amant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda-t-il doucement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il craque à tout moment. Mais il ne le fit pas. L'humain lui expliqua calmement toutes ses craintes et le loup fut étonné de voir qu'il partageait les même craintes que lui. Lui aussi avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence réconfortant, Stiles prit la parole.

"Tu peux les entendre ?"

Derek mît un certain temps avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Aujourd'hui ils étaient allés voir Deaton pour être sûr que tout se passait bien. L'hyperactif était complètement paniqué parce qu'il ne les avait pas encore senti bouger alors qu'ils étaient complètement formés. Le vétérinaire avait beau leur avoir dit que c'était normal, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Par dessus le marché Derek n'arrivait pas à entendre leurs battements de cœur.

C'était juste une question de sécurité. Pour que les meutes adverses ne sachent pas le nombre de progéniture que porte le compagnon de l'alpha, il est impossible d'entendre les battements de cœur. Le seul moyen est de se trouver très proche du porteur, chose quasiment impossible puisque le porteur attaquerait quiconque. D'ailleurs Scott en a payé les frais après avoir trop approché Stiles.

"Promis je ne t'attaque pas." Dit l'humain en rigolant. Ouais enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois et il s'était quand même prit un sacré coup de poing. Alors il préféra pendre toutes ses précautions.

Il attrapa les mains de Stiles et les caressa ses poignets. Ça eut le don de le détendre alors qu'il approchait son visage de son ventre. Il y eut un faible grognement alors qu'il posait son oreille sur la peau tendue. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux de concentrer et attendit. Il fallait qu'il prenne son mal en patience parce que tout était fait pour protéger les bébés. Stiles finit par passer ses mains dans les cheveux sombre de son amant pour se calmer. Il était bien là, la chaleur de son loup contre son ventre et les caresses plus qu'agréable sur sa peau tendue.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que Derek prenne la parole.

"J'entend leurs cœurs battre." Chuchota-t-il. Il aurait juré entendre une certaine fascination dans sa voix. Stiles ne pût retenir un sourire et un soupir de soulagement. Il les entendaient ! L'humain commençait à s'endormir quand il sursauta, pas sûr que ce qui venait de se passer était réel.

Il se redressa légèrement et regarda Derek qui était tout aussi étonné que lui. Ce dernier posa ses larges mains sur son ventre et attendit. Il ne fallut que dix secondes avant que ça ne recommence. Ses enfants venaient de bouger pour la première fois. Stiles posa ses mains à son tour et un bruit étranglé sortit de sa gorge. Il caressa lentement l'endroit où l'un de ses enfants venait de donner un coup et leurs parla tendrement. Il ne pût empêcher des larmes lui brouiller la vue.

Dans un élan de tendresse, le loup embrassa ses paupières avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Il était plus que pressé de voir ses enfants pour de vrai et il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine et demie à tenir. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

...

Il regardait le bol posé en face de lui. Il rêvait de se jeter dessus et de tout dévorer. Stiles avait l'impression que la cinquième semaine était la pire. Il avait mal au dos, avait tout le temps faim et était fatigué. Mais depuis que les jumeaux avaient commencé à bouger, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seule seconde ou que très rarement.

Il attrapa la cuillère et la plongea dans le mélange plus qu'appétissant. Des fraises accompagnées de chantilly, de chocolat fondu, de coulis de framboise et de glace à la noix de coco. Derek l'avait regardé bizarrement mais il en avait l'habitude. Ce dernier état tranquillement assis dans le canapé en train de lire un roman policier.

Il allait tourner une page quand un gémissement de douleur retentit dans le loft. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver au côté de Stiles. Ce dernier se tenait le ventre à deux mains et une grimace tordait son visage. Il y avait des gouttes de sueurs qui dégoulinaient sur son front alors qu'il regardait Derek, un air suppliant.

"J'ai trop mal." Geignit-il.

Le loup passa un bras sous ses genoux et derrière son dos et le souleva. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de Stiles et il commençait à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Mais une vague de souffrance l'assaillit le seconde suivante et il crut comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

L'humain s'accrocha au tee-shirt de son amant et essaya de se coller encore plus à lui. Dans un souffle il confirma ses craintes.

"Derek... Ils arrivent !" Il paniqua complètement. "C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Il reste encore une semaine, il y'a sûrement un problème et..."

"Stiles calmes-toi ! On va aller voir Deaton."

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et de précipita dehors alors que Stiles essayait de respirer calmement.

L'information le percuta de plein fouet. Stiles allait accoucher ! Il serait bientôt papa !


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis à la fois triste et heureuse de vous publier le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous les commentaires, les votes et les follows que comptent cette histoire. J'espère quelle vous aura plus :)**

 **J'ai déjà des idées pour d'autres histoires Sterek mais je préfère tout écrire avant de commencer à publier. Au moins comme ça je pourrai tenir mes délais ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

 **Warning:** **Guimauve à souhait ! :)**

Derek faisait tout pour rester calme. Il se concentrait sur la route alors qu'il venait d'avoir Deaton au téléphone. Le druide avait beau avoir essayer de le calmer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au pire. Et en plus avoir Stiles grognant de douleur à ses côtés n'arrangeait rien. L'humain s'agrippait au siège de la voiture en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air en espérant que ça atténue son mal. Il sentait son corps se crisper toutes les deux minutes. Il avait l'impression que son dos allait se briser à chaque contraction.

Ils furent tous les deux soulagés quand ils aperçurent enfin la clinique vétérinaire. Le loup aida Stiles a descendre de la voiture et le soutient jusqu'à la porte. Par chance l'émissaire était déjà prêt et leur ouvrit pour leur faciliter le passage. Il les accompagna jusqu'à la réserve qui avait été complètement aménagée pour pouvoir accueillir l'humain et les futurs enfants. Deaton, avec l'aide de Derek déshabillèrent complètement Stiles. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas le remarquer, il avait bien trop mal pour se focaliser sur quelque chose en particulier.

Ils l'allongèrent sur un lit mit à disposition et le vétérinaire ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il alla chercher ses outils et revient pour injecter un calmant à Stiles. Derek vit son amant se détendre considérablement et son loup intérieur en fut soulager. Il détestait être impuissant et ne rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager. Même avec ses pouvoirs de loup-garous il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait bien essayé d'aspirer la douleur de Stiles mais rien n'y faisait.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil le vétérinaire s'armer d'un scalpel. Il retient un frisson d'horreur. L'adolescent, complètement dans les vapes, commença doucement à divaguer. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensible, même pour le lycanthrope, insouciant de se qu'il allait lui arriver. Deaton lui fit une anesthésie locale et attendit quelques minutes.

\- Tu sens quelque chose quand je te touche Stiles ? Lui demanda l'émissaire.

Il lui piquait la peau de son ventre et attendit une réaction. L'humain secoua la tête.

\- Alors c'est partit, dit Deaton.

Dès qu'il commença l'incision, Derek pût sentir l'odeur du sang. Il se força à se focaliser sur l'odeur de Stiles pour faire abstraction de cette odeur métallique. Le vétérinaire s'était tellement bien informé sur cet accouchement peut ordinaire qu'il savait exactement quoi faire. Il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde, ce qui aurait pu être fatal. Il pouvait sentir le liquide chaud sur ses mains alors qu'il portait des gants. La seconde suivante, il réussit à dégager le premier bébé. Il demanda à Derek s'il voulait couper le cordon mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et le fit. Il prît une serviette propre alors que le premier nouveau né, qui se trouvait dans ses bras, commença à pousser un cri.

Il le mît dans les bras du loup et s'occupa du deuxième.

Les pleurs de son premier enfant furent comme une décharge pour Stiles. Les effets du calmant se dissipèrent assez pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur cette petite chose qui gigotait dans les bras de Derek. Il essaya de se redresser mais Deaton le rappela à l'ordre. Alors il tendit un bras vers son amant et celui-ci s'approcha de lui. Il se mît à sa hauteur pour qu'il puisse le voir et son souffle se bloqua. C'était vraiment leur bébé. leur bébé a eux.

\- C'est un garçon, annonça finalement Derek.

Stiles ne pût empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Bientôt un deuxième cri rejoignit le premier. Deaton donna le deuxième enfant à Stiles qui s'hésita pas une seconde pour l'allonger sur sa torse nu. Ca eut le don de le calmer un petit peu. L'émissaire allait commencer à recoudre quand l'incision commença doucement à se refermer d'elle-même. Il savait que ça devait se produire puisqu'il l'avait lu dans ses ouvrages mais n'était pas sûr à cent pourcent que ça se produirait réellement. C'était la magie du surnaturelle qui faisait tout pour cacher cet événement incroyable.

Une fois que la plaie fut refermée, ce fut au tour du ventre de Stiles de commencer doucement à reprendre sa taille normale. En quelques secondes, tous les indices sur la grossesse de l'humain disparurent. Il ne restait plus que les deux bébés. Preuve que tout cela avait réellement eut lieu.

Il prit le petit garçon des bras de Derek pour le nettoyer un peu mieux tout en murmurant des incantations druidesses pour le protéger de tout danger. Le nourrisson avait cessé de pleurer et semblait écouter ce qu'il disait.

\- Maintenant on va pouvoir savoir s'il est aussi un loup-garou, dit-il en le redonnant à Derek.

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire alors il le berça maladroitement alors que le petit ouvrit ses yeux pour le regarder. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses pupilles s'illuminèrent d'or. C'était un bêta qui avait reconnu son alpha mais aussi un enfant qui avait reconnu son père. Il semblait le sentir alors qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Deaton se dirigea vers Stiles et pût le voir câliner amoureusement sa petite fille. Il la lui prit des bras et fit exactement pareille qu'avec son frère. Le loup passa son fils à son amant alors qu'il prenait sa fille au creux de ses bras. Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant de voir une lueur doré dans ses yeux. Derek, après avoir aidé Stiles à enfiler un boxer et à s'installer dans un lit propre, s'assit dans un fauteuil jusqu'à côté de la tête de son humain qui commençait à s'endormir. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas lâcher son fils pour se reposer. Alors le loup n'insista pas. Il lui embrassa le front avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille qui dormait dans ses bras comme une bien heureuse.

...

Dans la précipitation, ils n'avaient même pas pensé à prendre le sac d'affaires. Deaton était passé chez eux et leur avait apporté les deux couffins et des habits. Stiles se souvenait encore de la tête de Derek quand il dût lui mettre la couche. Il s'était d'abords trompé de sens et il s'était battu pour boutonner le body. L'humain quand à lui, avait fini depuis longtemps et se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rire.

Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord pour les prénoms. James John Peter Hale et Laura Thalia Claudia Hale. Le loup avait été réellement touché quand Stiles avait proposé de donner le prénom de son père et de sa soeur. Maintenant que les deux bébés dormaient à point fermé dans leur couffin respectif, Derek en profita pour se rapprocher de Stiles. Ce dernier les regardait comme si c'était les plus belles choses au monde et l'aîné était tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Il réussit à s'installer à ses côtés sur le lit une place et l'enlaça. Il passa son nez dans son cou pour humer son odeur alors que l'adolescent se collait le plus possible à lui.

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé de cette journée. Le lycanthrope en profita pour appeler le shérif et envoyer un message à la meute. Il dût calmer les ardeurs de Lydia et de lui demander d'attendre demain pour venir les voir. Stiles était encore trop fatigué pour avoir de la visite et les petits devaient avoir sentis l'odeur de leurs parents assez longtemps pour les reconnaître. Tout se jouait dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Etant des loups, ils devaient créer un lien unique avec leurs géniteurs et aucunes autres odeurs étrangères ne devaient les perturber.

Derek passa la moitié de la nuit à les surveiller tous les trois avant que James ne se réveille et ne commence à réclamer à manger. Le loup s'empressa de préparer le biberon, comme lui avait montré la mère de Scott et de Lydia, vérifia qu'il n'était pas trop chaud et réussit à le prendre dans ses bras. Il était tellement petit qu'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe des mains. Stiles, complètement réveillé, se leva avec difficulté et prépara à son tour un autre biberon pour la petite Laura.

\- Stiles, tu devrais resté allongé, dit Derek soucieux.

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser mourir de faim, s'indigna-t-il.

\- Parce que tu crois que je l'aurais laissé sans manger ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

L'humain se contenta de sourire et revient pour prendre Laura dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, vite suivit par Derek, et ils leurs donnèrent leur premier biberon ensemble. Après leur avoir fait faire leur rot, ils les remirent dans leurs couffins. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre leurs petites mains, il adorait sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Derek se contentait de les couver de son regard et de humer leurs odeurs. Ils dégageaient cette senteur qui le faisait devenir complètement accro mais qui lui donnait aussi envie de se rouler en boule dans une couette chaude avec une tasse de chocolat. Il pouvait percevoir l'odeur de Stiles et la sienne mélangées à la leurs.

Plus il les regardait plus il sentait une once de chaleur envahir sa poitrine. Il se sentait bien et... heureux. Oui c'est ça, il était heureux. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Stiles s'endormir, une main toujours en contact avec ses enfants.

...

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux le lendemain matin. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant qu'une petite routine s'installe. Ils s'occupaient de leurs bébés toujours en même temps et ils faisaient en sorte que chacun passent autant de temps avec leur fille que leur fils. Stiles ne voulait pas les laisser seuls une seule seconde, même pour dormir il voulait les garder dans ses bras. Derek réussit à le convaincre de les laisser tranquille juste le temps qu'ils se reposent.

C'est en fin d'après-midi, quand nos deux amants se trouvaient dans le canapé en train de regarder un film que Scott débarqua dans le loft. Il se précipita vers Stiles pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué, il n'avait pas pu le voir les deux dernières semaines à cause de son instinct surdéveloppé. A chaque fois il l'avait attaqué, il avait arrêté de le voir quand il était sorti du loft avec un de ses bras cassé et un beau coquard à l'oeil. Autant dire qu'il avait été plus qu'étonné, Stiles n'avait jamais été allé aussi loin.

C'est pourquoi il était complètement survolté. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler avec son meilleur ami et voir les petits nouveaux. Il avait senti la naissance des enfants bien avant que le shérif l'appelle pour le prévenir. Il ne faisait peut être pas parti de la meute de Derek mais il était bien assez proche de lui pour ressentir un certain lien. Certes il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'un lien de meute mais ça leur permettait de pouvoir se tolérer même si maintenant on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis.

Il était tranquillement en train de jouer sur son téléphone quand une sensation étrange l'avait saisi. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'étranger était en train d'essayer de se rattacher à lui. C'était chaud et agréable mais il s'en méfiait. Son loup prit le contrôle s'en qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Alors il ne résista pas plus longtemps et laissa cette chaleur l'envahir. Elle s'insinua en lui et la laissa exploser dans sa poitrine. La seconde d'après, il sut ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le lien qui le reliait à Stiles depuis son enfance venait de s'intensifier. Il y avait aussi quelque chose en plus. Ou plutôt deux petits liens mélangés avec celui de son ami. Il se leva de son lit et allait aller à la clinique de Deaton mais son téléphone sonna juste avant. John l'appelait pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Et maintenant il était là, au côté de son meilleur ami devenu papa. Contre toute attente il prit aussi Derek dans ses bras. Il était sûr qu'il deviendrait son presque beau-frère dans quelques années alors autant l'habituer tout de suite à ses démonstrations affectifs fraternelles.

\- Ils sont où ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

\- Ils dorment Scott, répondit Stiles.

Le métisse souffla en s'asseyant de le canapé. Derek jurerait qu'il était en train de bouder. Par chance cinq minutes plus tard des pleurs se firent entendre à l'étage. L'humain et Scott se précipitèrent à l'étage laissant un Derek frustré. Ce n'était pas le rôle de Scott de prendre soin de ses enfants. C'était lui le père, personne d'autre. Il alla les rejoindre et fût plus que satisfait quand il vit l'autre loup avec Laura qui pleurer encore. La petite sembla sentir sa présence et tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle semblait même l'appelait avec son côté loup.

Scott avait très bien remarqué la réaction de la petite. A contre coeur, il la donna à Derek. Dès qu'elle fût au contact de son père elle se calma immédiatement. Il la cala contre son torse tout en lui caressant doucement le dos. Le bêta était plus qu'étonné de le voir agir comme ça. L'alpha paraissait doux et affectueux. Il jurerait voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi détendu.

Scott fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de Laura, lui qui était tellement impatient d'enfin les voir. Stiles tenta le tout pour le tout et lui passa James. Ce dernier poussa un cri d'indignation quand il changea de bras mais il ne pleura pas. Le loup-garou s'occupa de lui tout le temps où il était là. Il lui donna son biberon et lui changea même sa couche. Mais Scott décida de partir brusquement quand il vit Derek commencer à perdre patiente et à devenir... jaloux. Et pour cause, il était en train de chouchouter son fils comme si c'était le sien et Stiles ne faisait plus attention à lui.

Il redonna James à son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne parte. L'humain comprit ce qu'il se passait quand il vit les yeux rouge de son amant.

\- Sérieusement Derek ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

\- C'est _mon_ fils !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, dit Stiles calmement.

Il s'approcha de lui et de leur fille et, en tenant son fils dans un de ses bras, posa sa main sur sa joue avant de la remonter lentement dans ses cheveux. En faisant bien attention à leurs enfants, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Le loup fit tout son possible pour rester impassible mais à l'intérieur de lui il jubilait. Stiles venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait en le regardant droit dans les yeux et son coeur n'avait pas raté un battement une seule seconde. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas ému. Le Grand Derek Hale fondait complètement devant ces trois petits mots.

Stiles avait très bien vu le loup se figer. Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena s'assoir sur le canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi collé l'un à l'autre en s'occupant des deux nouveaux-nés. Ils étaient une famille et ça, personne ne pourra changer ça.

 **FIN ?**

 **Alors, vous avez survécu à toute cette guimauve ? :)**

 **Voilà la fin de cette fic mais j'ai très envie de faire des bonus, je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça ces deux louloups.**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé :D**


	11. Bonus

**Coucou tout le monde, je vais finalement poster un seul bonus qui regroupe tous ce que j'allais écrire, donc c'est définitivement le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, ça fait super plaisir :D**

 **Disclaimer : ****Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

 **Warning : Guimauve à souhait :) et LEMON**

Les nuits étaient courtes. Trop courtes si vous voulez l'avis de Stiles. Ils les aimaient leurs enfants, là n'était pas le problème, mais ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour avoir une nuit de sommeil complète. Ils étaient complètement submergés, entre les couches, les biberons, les bains, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Le père de Stiles venait les aider mais il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement avec eux, il fallait qu'ils apprennent à gérer la situation eux-même.

Ils essayaient, par tous les moyens, de trouver un peu de temps pour eux mais il fallait être réaliste : leur vie sexuelle était plus que plate. La seule chose qu'ils arrivaient à faire était de se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et encore, à chaque fois ils dormaient. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais nos deux amants venaient à peine de se rendormir. Avec des jumeaux, ils étaient quasiment obligés d'y aller tous les deux quand les bébés se réveillaient. Ils avaient vraiment la poisse parce que quand l'un se réveillait, il pleurait et réveillait l'autre. La poisse je vous dis.

Ils se retrouvaient dans leur lit, le dos de l'humain contre le torse de l'alpha. Ils dormaient profondément, bien trop épuisés pour faire autre chose. Le réveil sur la commode indiquait qu'il était déjà bientôt sept heure du matin, heure à laquelle les jumeaux ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller. Encore une fois. Et ça ne rata pas.

Ce fut Derek qui les entendit le premier. Son ouïe surdéveloppé n'était pas toujours une bonne chose, entendre ses enfants pleurer plus fort que la normale était insupportable. Il détestait ça, même s'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient communiquer que comme ça et que quand ils pleuraient se n'était pas parce qu'ils souffraient mais il avait quand même beaucoup de mal. Il aimerait savoir lire dans les pensées pour leurs éviter d'attendre trop longtemps avant d'être nourris ou changés.

Il fit son possible pour ne pas déranger Stiles qui dormait comme un gros bébé. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre des nourrissons comme un automate, la tête complètement dans le gaz. C'était la petite Laura qui s'égosillait comme une forcenée. Il se dépêcha de la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne réveille son frère qui par un miracle inexpliqué roupillait encore.

Il la changea rapidement avant de descendre lui préparer un biberon. Pendant qu'il la nourrissait il la regardait comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde, il y avait même un petit sourire qui réussit à se glisser sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment heureux et fière d'être le père de ces deux petits êtres et il était encore plus fière de Stiles. Stiles qui les lui avait donné et qui les chérissait autant que lui.

Ca faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient entrés dans leur vie et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était complètement chamboulée. Stiles avait emménagé chez lui en catastrophe et ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'avoir leur quotidien que les jumeaux étaient arrivés. Mais il ne regrettait rien sauf peut être qu'il aurait préféré que ça arrive plus tard.

Il posa le biberon vide dans l'évier et cala Laura contre son épaule. Le temps qu'elle fasse son rot, il alla dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Avec un peu de chance son frère ne réveillerait pas avant une bonne heure et laisserait Stiles se reposer. Pendant ce temps il se contenta de s'amuser avec Laura. Non il ne lui parlait pas avec une petite voix ridicule et non il ne faisait pas des têtes bizarres pour la faire rire. En tout cas pas devant son amant. Franchement si elle savait parler, elle lui demanderait sûrement d'arrêter ou se moquerait de lui.

Il finit par se lever et monter dans sa chambre. Stiles était en étoile de mer sur le lit et, à sa plus grande surprise, James était posé sur sa poitrine. Il s'approcha tout doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, réussit à pousser Stiles et s'allongea à leur côté en calant Laura sur lui. En les regardant tous les deux, il remarqua que son fils ne dormait pas et le regardait de ses yeux verts.

Quand on regardait les jumeaux, on ne pouvait clairement pas nier le lien de parenté des deux pères. Ils ressemblaient autant à l'humain qu'à lui. Les deux petits avaient la peau aussi blanche que celle de l'hyperactif, ils avaient même hérité des nombreux grains de beautés de son amant. Les yeux de Laura étaient noisettes alors que ceux de James étaient verts, comme les siens.

\- Hey bonhomme, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Pour seule réponse, il eut le droit à un gargouillis incompréhensible mais adorable. Il se mit sur son flanc gauche et posa Laura entre lui et Stiles et les regarda tous les trois.C'est dans ses moments comme ça que deux sentiments prenaient place en lui.

D'un côté il était très heureux. Il avait une famille, certes hors du commun mais magnifique et unique. Personne ne pouvait le contredire de peur de perdre sa tête d'un coup de dent, personne n'avait intérêt de s'en prendre à _sa_ famille.

D'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux. La vie d'un loup-garou est loin d'être facile, entre les pleines lunes, les pertes de contrôle et leurs facultés à être meilleurs grâce à leur sens surdéveloppés; c'est difficile de rester "normal" aux yeux des autres. Le pire, si vous voulez son avis, c'est au moment de l'adolescence. C'est là que tous se manifeste. Les premières transformations ont lieu ce qui s'accompagne d'une ouïe sensible, d'une vue perçante, d'un odorat trop développé et il en passe.

Il avait été complètement perdu quand ça lui était arrivé, surtout que le lycée n'était pas un endroit calme. Il n'y était pas retourné pendant une semaine et il était resté avec sa mère le temps qu'il s'habitue à tout ça. Le jour où il était revenu en cours, il avait été assailli par tant d'odeurs qu'il avait cru défaillir. L'odeur de transpiration des joueurs de basket, les parfums et les déodorants lui agressaient le nez et rajoutez à ça, la puanteur des hormones. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde était tout le temps excité et c'était très lassant pour lui. Il était plus qu'heureux de rentrer chez pour se laver, changer de vêtements et de s'imprégner de l'odeur de _sa_ meute.

Il n'était vraiment pas pressé que ce jour arrive, autant pour lui que pour ses enfants. Il savait que ça allait être dure pour tout le monde et il s'inquiétait aussi pour Stiles. Le père de Derek avait été un humain tout comme son amant mais Talia gérait parfaitement la situation et il n'avait jamais été blessé. Derek doutait sincèrement de ses capacités d'alpha, il ne se sentait pas capable de prendre la situation en main aussi bien qu'elle. Le pire c'était qu'il ne n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Stiles de partir le temps que les effets de la pleine lune passent. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il resterait avec ses enfants quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais sa plus grande crainte était que le drame qui avait tué sa meute quand il n'était qu'un adolescent naïf se reproduise maintenant. Il ne pourrait clairement pas supporter une chose pareille et c'était hors de question qu'il les perde tous. Il avait vraiment peur que James ou Laura rencontre une Kate. Mais une chose est sûre, il paraîtra peut-être comme le papa surprotecteur mais il est hors de question qu'il laisse un autre drame se produire. Il les aura à l'oeil et il demandera même l'aide de Peter s'il le fallait.

Un mouvement de la part de Stiles le fit sortir de ses pensées. Quand il le regarda il remarqua qu'il était déjà réveillé et qu'il le fixait d'un air inquiet. Depuis combien de temps le regardait-il comme ça ?

\- Ca va ? Finit par demander l'humain

Le loup se contenta d'hocher la tête ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Stiles, décidément il déteignait vraiment sur lui.

\- On devrait se lever, dit le loup. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Sur ce il se leva en reprenant Laura dans ses bras et descendit. Il l'installa dans son couffin et prépara un biberon pour James qu'il donna à Stiles quand celui-ci descendit à son tour. Il regardait distraitement son humain le nourrir quand on toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et laissa entrer une tornade rousse accompagnée d'Allison, Isaac, Boyd et Erika. Ces derniers rentrèrent plus calmement même s'ils se précipitèrent eux aussi vers les bébés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils les voyaient mais à chaque fois ils étaient toujours autant surexcités.

Stiles réussit à s'isoler avec Derek dans la cuisine et n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Le loup semblait réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre.

\- Rien, finit-il par dire.

L'humain n'était pas dupe et savait que quelque chose tracassait son loup. Il se promit de lui faire cracher le morceau coûte que coûte mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas envie de se prendre le chou avec lui. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps et qui lui manquait énormément. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue était avide de contact et il s'avérait que celle de son compagnon était du même avis. Derek agrippa les hanches de son amant avec autorité et le rapprocha de lui alors que Stiles passait ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais le loup n'avait aucune raison de se séparer de lui. C'était un baiser saccadé et complètement désespéré. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et qu'ils venaient de se retrouver. C'était une impression stupide puisqu'ils habitaient sous le même toit.

Un raclement de gorge les firent se séparer rapidement.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Lydia et Allison sont en train de battre pour savoir qui doit s'occuper de Laura. Alors si vous voulez retrouver votre fille saine et sauve, vous devriez peut être y aller.

Isaac les regarda longuement avant de repartir dans le salon. Stiles était rouge de gène d'avoir été surpris mais il était aussi excité. D'ailleurs son début d'érection le montrait bien.

\- Promis ce soir je m'occupe de toi, murmura Derek d'une voix beaucoup trop sensuelle pour l'équilibre mental de Stiles.

C'était une promesse et l'hyperactif savait qu'il allait y passer.

...

Ses amis restèrent toute la journée à s'occuper des jumeaux ce qui permit aux deux parents de souffler un peu. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui ferait Derek ce soir ce qui lui valut un regard dégouté de la part de son presque frère. Alors en attendant il regardait Lydia chouchouter sa petite fille et lui promettre qu'elle sera une princesse et qu'elle fera des malheurs plus tard. Stiles n'était vraiment pas pressé pour que ça arrive.

Il dut empêcher Lydia et Erika de se sauter dessus pour s'arracher les yeux alors que sa fille était entre elles. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'elles avaient dans la tête pour se bouffer le chignon alors que l'une d'elle portait un bébé dans ses bras. Contre toute attente cette journée l'avait plus épuisé qu'autre chose, il n'avait plus l'habitude de passer des journée mouvementé avec son meilleur ami et les autres membres de la meute.

Il faisait prendre le bain à James, moment calme pour eux deux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça faisait déjà trois semaines que ses deux petits bouts étaient nés et ils grandissaient vite. Il n'arrêtait pas d'harceler Derek pour prendre des photos, il voulait immortaliser chaque instant passait avec eux. Il enroula son fils dans une serviette et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur la table à langer, lui mit sa couche et lui enfila son pyjama. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit ce qu'il y avait de marqué dessus. "I'm the Alpha, now". Merci Lydia et ses idées.

Après un dernier baisé, il l'allongea dans son lit.

\- Bonne nuit mon bébé, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Laura.

Il déposa quand même un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant d'éteindre la lumière et de partir. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une chose était sûre, il était forcément en train de rêver. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Superman dans sa chambre. Il ne se gènait pas pour reluquer Derek de haut en bas. Il avait un corps magnifique dans ce costume ! Il avait une envie folle de le lui enlever, d'ailleurs il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour ne pas lui avoir déjà sauté dessus.

\- Derek tu...je...

\- Est-ce que j'aurais enfin réussi à faire taire Stiles Stilinski ? Le taquina-t-il.

L'humain n'y tient plus et se jeta à son cou. Cette combinaison moulante lui allait trop bien pour son bien être et les muscles qu'il pouvait voir n'étaient pas de la gonflette. Il attrapa la cape et s'en servit pour le rapprocher de lui. Il sentit Derek sourire dans le baiser alors que leurs bassins se rencontraient violemment. Il avait tellement envie de lui que ça lui faisait mal, il voulait plus de contact, plus de sensation, plus de Derek.

Il sentit des mains passer sous ses cuisses et le soulever. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et en profita pour faire rencontrer leur érection ensemble. Ils gémirent de concert alors que Stiles continuait encore et encore. Le loup perdait complètement la tête, ça faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait et il se demandait encore comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps. Il se rendait compte qu'il était complètement accro à cet hyperactif et bizarrement il trouvait que c'était une bonne chose.

Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans le passé il avait eut beaucoup de mal à lui faire confiance même si son loup intérieur n'était pas du même avis. Il avait reconnut Stiles comme son compagnon mais il ne voulait toi simplement pas y croire. Il avait tout fait pour le tenir éloigner de lui, il était agressive et encore plus grognon avec lui. Mais il avait sous-estimé l'humain, il avait découvert qu'il était plus tenace que n'importe qui, qu'il était loyal, intelligent, trop peut être pour son propre bien, drôle, même si son humour était plus que douteux.

Il avait réussi à percer sa carapace qu'il s'était forgé grâce à sa colère et à la douleur de la perte de tous ses proches. Parfois il se demandait si tout cela était réel parce qu'après la mort de Paige tout était allé de travers et ce qu'il vivait avec Stiles était tout ce qu'il désirait. Certes il aurait grandement préféré que toute son ancienne meute soit là pour être à leur côté, que ses parents voient leur petit-enfants, qu'ils rencontrent Stiles comme ça aurait du se passer. Ils les auraient soutenus durant la grossesse de Stiles, Talia aurait certainement était fière de lui parce qu'une chose pareille voulait dire que c'était un bon alpha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda doucement Stiles.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait stoppé tout mouvement. Il savait que son humain se doutait de quelque chose mais il ne voulait clairement pas lui en parler. C'était mal connaître Stiles, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Ils étaient ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que l'adolescent sache quand quelque chose n'allait pas et comment si prendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le brusque s'il voulait que le loup se confie. Alors il attendit. Il descendit de son perchoir et le força à s'assoir sur le lit. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant, il le sentit se détendre et il sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- Derek, chuchota-t-il. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

À sa plus grande surprise, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai un autre incendi.

Stiles n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Il avait compris que le lycanthrope s'inquiètait que quelque chose de similaire arrive encore une fois. Il le voyait à son comportement, comme si tout ce qu'il avait allait disparaître en un claquement de doigt.

\- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Et si Laura ou James...

\- Crois moi, le coupa-t-il. Mon père fera sa petite enquête, Chris et Allison sauront si se sont des chasseurs. Il y aura toute la meute avec nous pour que ça n'arrive pas et tu le sais. Personne ne s'en prendra à notre famille !

L'humain ne mentait pas, il savait que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Derek était un peu plus rassuré même si une certaine crainte était toujours là. Mais il savait que Stiles avait raison, ils avaient des atouts dans leur meute qu'il n'avait pas avant. Presque toutes craintes envolées, il finit par allonger le plus jeune sur le lit et s'installa au-dessus de lui. Il recommença à l'embrasser sauvagement alors qu'il sentait l'érection de Stiles contre sa cuisse. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que se déguiser en Superman lui ferait autant d'effets.

Les mains de son amant voyageaient sur son corps sans aucune pudeur, elles exploraient chaque parcelle mise à leur disposition. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud là dedans, il était vraiment pressé que Stiles le lui enlève. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver pour son plus grand bien. L'humain réussit tant bien que mal à baisser la fermeture éclaire dans son dos et commença à le déshabiller.

\- Franchement Superman n'a rien à t'envier, dit-il quand son torse magnifiquement musclé fut dévoilé. Il ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville.

Ce compliment eut le don de faire grogner le loup qui s'active pour enlever toutes ses couches de vêtements à son humain. Il eut un moment de beugue quand il fit qu'il ne portait rien sous son jean, il arrivait toujours à le surprendre celui-là. Il attrapa sa virilité et commença à le masturber doucement, trop doucement. Avec difficulté, Stiles réussit à lui enlever le reste de son costume qu'il se promit d'essayer plus tard. Le boxer du loup ne fit pas long feu et ils purent bientôt être entièrement peau contre peau.

Derek réussit à attraper le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif et s'en enduisit les doigts. Il commença par des mouvements circulaires sur l'anneau de chaire de l'adolescent qu'il entendit soupirer de bien être. Il introduisit doucement un doigt puis deux avant de commencer des mouvements de ciseaux. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal, ça faisait quand même longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Mais l'humain s'habitua vite, sûrement parce qu'il était détendu et pressé que les choses sérieuses commencent.

\- Derek, souffla-t-il. Viens maintenant !

Parfois le loup se demandait qui était l'alpha entre eux deux. Stiles pouvait se montrer tellement autoritaire que lui désobéir n'était même pas envisageable, comme maintenant. Il enfila le préservatif, posa son front contre celui de l'humain, s'appuya sur ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant et entra en lui. Un sentiment de plénitude les envahit tous les deux, ils étaient enfin complets.

Stiles passa ses mains dans la tignasse noire de Derek et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre et avaient l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à assouvir cette faim. Le loup entama un mouvement lent qui les firent gémir ensemble. Franchement ils se demandaient comment est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans se toucher, c'était toujours intense entre eux et ils en ressortaient toujours satisfait. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient alors que leurs corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection. Derek accéléra ses mouvements de hanches tout en caressant tendrement le visage de son amant.

Leur étreinte était douce contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé mais on pouvait voir la passion qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils s'aimaient et personnes ne pouvaient dire le contraire, même s'ils ne le montraient pas devant les autres. La sueur recouvrait leur corps emmêlés ce qui faisait que les jambes de Stiles glissaient et n'arrivaient pas à tenir en place atour du bassin de Derek.

Les mains de Stiles migrèrent dans son dos pour y planter ses ongles. Il ne se gêna pas pour gémir quand l'aîné toucha de plein fouet sa prostate, son plaisir monta d'un cran et ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. À chaque coup de rein il sentait qu'il se resserrait autour du sexe du loup et ce dernier était perdu dans son plaisir. Derek nicha sa tête dans le cou de Stiles et respira à plein poumon son odeur. Elle était mélangée avec la sienne et sentait agréablement le sexe, le désir, la satisfaction, le bien être.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle, dans leur monde, rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils formaient à eux seuls un couple d'alpha puissant et respectable. D'une part grâce au fait que Stiles est pu enfanter montrait qu'il avait pour compagnon un alpha digne d'avoir ce titre et avec de bonne intention. D'autre part parce qu'ils traitaient les membres de la comme leurs égaux même si ces derniers savaient ne pas aller trop loin.

\- Derek, gémit Stiles. Je vais...venir.

La respiration du loup de fit hachée et laborieuse.

\- Viens Stiles...viens.

Le sexe de l'humain, emprisonnié entre leurs ventres, lui faisait de plus en plus mal. L'hyperactif finit par se laisser emporter par cette vague de plaisir intense, répandant du sperme sur leurs corps. Quand Derek vient à son tour, il ne pût s'empêcher de mordre le cou de son amant, là où se trouvait les cicatrises de la morsure du rituel qui le lié définitivement à l'adolescent.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le fait de faire ça allait redonner un orgasme à Stiles. Mais un beaucoup plus puissant. Il le sentit se cambrer contre lui alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans son dos. Ses jambes emprisonnaient fermement ses hanches et le rapprochait inconsciemment de lui alors que sa tête partait en arrière. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux clos, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, il était l'image même de la luxure et Derek avait la chance de la voir mais en plus d'en être l'auteur.

Quand Stiles réussit à reprendre sa respiration, il papillona des yeux et tomba sur un regard de braise qui lui fit louper un battement. Ce regard avait, en temps normal, le don de l'excitait mais il était épuisé. Ses muscles étaient tellement contractés que ce le lycanthrope qui l'aida à défaire sa prise autour de lui. Il avait soif, chaud, il transpirait et son corps entier était lourd. Il essaya bien de l'ère sa main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son compagnon mais il n'en eut pas la force.

Mal grès tout ça il était plus qu'heureux. Il ne pût empêcher un sourire ébat se glisser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était..., commença-t-il à bout de souffle.

Un rire le secoua alors que le loup se retira doucement de lui.

\- ...parfait, finit-il par dire.

Par son plus grand bonheur Derek avait tout prévu et fut soulager de ne pas devoir se lever pour enlever le sperme séché sur eux. Le moindre mouvements l'épuisait et ce fut l'aîné qui lui enleva à l'aide d'un gant de toilette humide toute la semence qu'il avait sur lui. Il regarda d'un air endormi Derek faire pareille et ferma les yeux. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif quand il sentit deux bras le saisir et le ramener vers un corps chaud et musclé.

\- Demain c'est moi qui mets le costume.

\- Dors Stiles.

Ce dernier avait bien entendu le sourire à travers sa phrase. Enfin à travers ces deux mots. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'humain ne s'écroule de fatigue.

Mal grès leur jambe en l'air intensive, le plus jeune ne pût s'empêcher de réveiller son loup pour remettre ça. Autant vous dire que Derek ne s'arrêta pas là et ne le laissa pas se reposer avant de lui avoir donné minimum trois orgasmes.

Le lendemain, quand Stiles alla dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche, il fut sous le choc quand il vit son corps.

Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop dormi, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges d'avoir été trop embrassé, son cou était quasiment couvert de suçon, la marque de la morsure était rouge vive sur sa peau blanche. Il pouvait voir des bleus en forme de doigt sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses bras et même ses fesses. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Il se mît sous l'eau chaude et les traces de griffure dans son dos le piquèrent pendant quelques secondes. Il eut un large sourire en repensant à leur nuit de folie de la veille, Derek devrait mettre des costumes de super-héros tous les jours.

...

Les semaines passaient et on pouvait clairement voir la ressemblance des jeux avec leurs pères, ils étaient un parfait mélange Hale-Stilinski.

Un soir, alors que Derek était dans la cuisine à préparer à manger, il entendit une exclamation dans le salon.

\- Derek ! Cria Stiles paniqué.

Le susnommé de précipita dans le séjour, crocs et griffes dehors, prêt à se battre. Mais il retrouva seulement son amant assis sur le canapé avec les jumeaux dans les bras.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il agressif.

\- Regardes !

Il s'avança pour voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer mais ne trouva rien.

\- Regardes-les, insista l'humain.

Derek avait subitement peur qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave avec ses enfants. Il les observa longuement, minutieusement mais il ne voyait décidément pas de quoi parlé Stiles.

\- Ils forcent les sourcils ! Je te paris qu'ils vont se mettre à grogner quand ils le pourront. Ils vont être aussi mal-léché que toi, se plaignît-il.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre Stiles pour lui avoir fait peur pour rien ou si il doit être blasé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu m'as fait venir pour ça ?

Stiles le regarda comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé.

\- Je viens de te dire qu'ils vont être aussi de mauvaise humeur que toi et ça ne te fait rien ?

Pour toute réponse, le lycanthrope lui tourna le dos et repartit continuer de préparer le dîner.

De son côté l'humain faisait tout pour leur faire défroncer les sourcils. Bien calés sur ses genoux, il réussit à passer un doigt sur la pliure entre les deux sourcils de James. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et attrapa ce doigt pour le serrer dans son poing. Ils étaient trop mignon pour la santé mentale de Stiles, son cerveau risquait de fondre devant tant de mignonnerie.

Il savait que plus tard il serait dans la merde, qu'il ne pourrait rien leur refuser avec leurs petites bouilles d'anges. Ils allaient sûrement leurs en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, surtout s'ils étaient comme lui quand il était enfant. Son père lui avait répété qu'il était calme étant bébé mais quand il avait su parler et marcher il les avait épuisé, lui et sa mère.

Mais Stiles savait que Derek saurait être autoritaire s'il le fallait et ça le rassurait. il avait peur que ses enfants deviennent pourris gâtés, avec un grand-père comme le shérif et des "oncles et tantes" comme la meute, il était sûr qu'ils allaient le devenir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espéré était que Peter n'allait pas être comme ça, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été complètement gaga quand ils les avaient vu la première fois.

Il les avaient longuement regardé, il n'avait pas voulu les prendre dans ses bras. Derek disait que c'était à cause de ses souvenirs douloureux à cause de l'incendie. L'humain ne savait pas que cette nuit là l'oncle fou avait perdu sa compagne enceinte. Les nouveaux nés devait trop lui rappelé l'enfant qu'il ne verrait jamais.

Après les avoir détaillés, il s'était tourné vers eux.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer à la nounou surtout s'ils sont aussi casse-pieds que Stiles.

Ce dernier avait fait semblant de rien entendre.

Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout de la cinquième fois que Peter finit par prendre James contre lui. Derek avait alors vu le Peter d'avant l'incendie et il s'était alors dit que c'était possible qu'ils réussissent un jour. Qu'ils réussissent à être eux-même de nouveau.

...

Leurs enfants grandissaient trop vite à leur goût. Même s'ils étaient content de pouvoir faire des nuits complètes, ils auraient aimé qu'ils restent petits. Mais maintenant ils rampaient sur le sol et arrivaient à tenir en équilibre debout, seuls. Ils mangeaient et autre chose que leurs biberons, ils baragouinaient des choses incompréhensible sauf d'eux seuls.

Laura était traitée comme une petite princesse pourtant elle ne semblait pas en profiter. Sauf quand il est question de câlin, Stiles était surpris de constater à quel elle était câline surtout avec Derek, celui qui n'aimait pas les contacts. Mais il ne lui en refusait aucun, après tout elle savait s'y prendre pour le faire craquer. Même s'il ne fallait pas grand chose, un simple sourire, des petits bras tendus vers lui et elle l'avait dans sa poche.

James se montrait plus indépendant même s'il filait dans leurs bras dès qu'il voulait quelque chose. Il s'énervait quand on ne le laissait pas essayer seul mais finissait toujours par aller les voir et leur demander leur aide. Il voulait être débrouillard mais avait souvent peur d'essayer de nouvelles choses sans ses parents.

Le shérif les gardait dormir une à deux fois par semaine, ça permettait à Stiles et à Derek de souffler un peu et de pouvoir passer des soirées ensemble qui les fatiguées alors qu'ils étaient censés se reposer.

Ce fut Laura qui parla la première même si son vocabulaire se résumait à un seul mot : non. Mais ce fit James qui marcha le premier.

Il avait prit appui sur le canapé et avait essayé d'attraper un jouet que lui tendait Stiles. Il s'était alors maintenu en équilibre précaire et avait entamé un premier pas hésitant. Derek, qui lisait tranquillement, avait levé ses yeux de son livre pour les poser sur son fils qui avançait son autre jambe. Il n'avait fait que trois pas avant de tomber et qu'il ne se mette à marcher à quatre pattes pour aller récupérer son jouet mais ils étaient tous les deux très émus.

Les premières dents furent un calvaire pour tout le monde. Ils pleuraient, avaient de la fièvre, étaient de mauvaise humeur et bavaient partout. L'humain avait déjà du faire face avec mini-Isaac mais cette pousse de dent dura plus longtemps qu'une journée. Derek aspirait la douleur grâce à son pouvoir et leur donnait des jouets exprès à mâcher pour ce genre d'occasion. Ça les calmait même si un câlin de papa Stiles les faisait aller aussi un peu mieux.

Leur première rentrée fut compliquée. Ils refusaient de se séparer et avaient pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'on les mette dans la même classe, par contre ils étaient partis sans même un au revoir à leurs pères. Ils se firent vite des amis et ils rencontrèrent leurs futurs meilleurs amis. Stiles avait l'impression de se voir avec Scott.

De leurs côtés Derek et Stiles avaient continué les études et ils purent avoir chacun un travail stable avant que les jumeaux ne finissent leur première année de maternelle. Stiles était maintenant policier et travaillait au côté de son père alors que Derek était devenu architecte. Ils n'eurent plus aucun souci d'argent, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais eu. L'humain avait la conscience tranquille maintenant, il n'avait plus l'impression de se faire entretenir.

C'est seulement cinq ans après la naissance des jumeaux que Derek demanda enfin Stiles en mariage. Ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à lui faire une remarque en lui disant qu'il en avait mis du temps à se décider mais le loup fut pardonné après avoir fait passer une de ses meilleurs nuits à l'hyperactif. Un mois plus tard ils se passaient la bague au doigt et partaient en lune de miel. Autant dire qu'ils la passèrent majoritairement dans leur lit, se fut d'ailleurs à ce moment que fut créé Thomas Hale et volontairement cette fois-ci.

Les jumeaux étaient intrigués par le ventre rond qu'avait Stiles, ils voulaient le toucher mais avaient peur de faire du mal au bébé. Ils avaient compris que leur petit frère était là dedans, même s'ils avaient pleuré parce qu'ils croyaient que Stiles l'avait mangé et que se serait bientôt leur tour. Il avait fallut deux jours pour les convaincre "que non papa n'est pas un mangeur d'enfant et ne compte pas vous manger dans la nuit."

La naissance de Thomas se passa très bien. Pour des raisons pratiques, Derek avait fait rénover le manoir durant la grossesse de Stiles et ils avaient emménagé dedans. C'était presque beaucoup trop grand pour eux cinq, c'est pourquoi ils se mirent vite d'accord pour avoir un autre et dernier enfant. Mais se fut plus difficile que prévu et c'est seulement trois ans plus tard que Stiles mît au monde la petite Alice. L'accouchement ne se passa pas sans difficultés, il avait d'ailleurs faillit y rester tous les deux, sa fille et lui.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'en avoir d'autres car Deaton leur avait fortement déconseillé. Au plus profond de lui l'humain savait que la petite cavité avait disparu comme il l'avait lu dans le livre de Derek. À leur plus grande joie, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'utiliser de préservatif et pouvaient réellement être peau contre peau lors de leurs nombreux ébats.

Le plus difficile fut la première pleine lune des jumeaux à l'âge de quinze ans. Peter était même venu aider Derek, les jeunes louveteaux étaient incontrôlables et faisaient tout pour s'échapper dehors. Mal grès tous leurs efforts James réussit à enfuir mais Stiles était sur son chemin. Il lui avait grogné dessus et avait tenté de l'attaquer. Heureusement que Stiles s'était préparé à cette éventualité et n'avait pas eu de difficulté à esquiver les coups, il réussit même à le maîtriser.

Il lui parla longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Son nez enfouit dans le cou de son père, James reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Il réussissait à dompter son loup intérieur, à le tenir éloigner de lui. L'odeur de son père l'aidait beaucoup et ses caresses dans ses cheveux eurent raison de lui. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, bercé par sa voix rassurante.

De son côté Derek avait un autre sorte de problème. Sa fille était complètement transformée mais il avait clairement vu ses yeux changer de couleur, ils avaient brillé d'un rouge carmin avant de devenir rapidement jaune. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle allait devenir une alpha, une vraie alpha.

Thomas et Alice étaient chez le shérif, loin du danger que représentait leur frère et sœur.

La lune finit par laisser place au soleil s'en pour autant réussir à réveiller les habitants du manoir. Les adolescents avaient besoin de se reposer et ce n'était pas leurs pères qui allaient dire le contraire.

Toute cette famille était un nouveau départ pour Derek.

Une nouvelle meute Hale.

FIN


End file.
